Journey to last a life time
by lucymursxoxo
Summary: Ok so this is a my new story, when Lauren runs away what happens when she starts a Journey that will last a life time- COMPLETE
1. Run in

**Ok so i have had this idea in my head for a while and thought it was about time i wrote it. I have 3 stories on the go now, so not sure how often they will all be updated, will try and do at least two of them each day. Let me know what you think.**

**R&R**

CHAPTER 1- RUN IN

LAUREN POV

Running away from home was one of the hardest decisions i had to make, but i couldn't take it any longer, i needed a fresh start and get away from all the troubles. My life back at home was terrible, my parents had split up and a little while later my mom died of cancer, she got it back again but didn't tell anyone. My Dad is married to Kristy still they are living the perfect life, they moved to Australia when they found out she was pregnant and wanted to get away so they had no hassle, they know have a little girl called Molly. My sister moved Jay in after mom died and dad left and we have being trying to make things work. Then there is me, im 20years old, a former Alcoholic and have no love life. when my mom died i started drinking again, but after a month of hell i decided that i couldn't do this know more, so i changed my life around, but something happened that made me run.

I weren't sure where i was planning on going, i really wanted to go to Cornwall as that was where my mom and dad took me when i was little, but it brought back to many memories. Me and Kristy got on quite well before she left, we planned to do the decorations for the wedding, which was very praised when Uncle Jack and Sharon's wedding went perfectly, she help me to get through the death of my mom and my alcohol drinking, she will never replace my mom, i wouldn't even class her as a step mom to me she was more or a sister someone i could talk to.

I pulled along my suitcase, and walked up into the check in desk, i gave the women my passport and checked in; i went through security and was waiting to board my plane. After i boarded my plane, i knew i had a long journey ahead, so tried to get some sleep. I eventually arrived, collected my suitcase and found the nearest toilet to go and get changed. I put on my high wasted shorts, my Aztec bandeau, and my white high top converse. It was summer over here, and i wanted to get my tan as soon as possible, and it started as soon as i got here. I walked outside and let the sun hit me, i jumped in the taxi gave the man the address, and sat back taking in the life i was about to start. I jumped out looked up at my destination smiling happily. I knocked on the door, walked slowly and saw it answer.

'Hey dad' i said as he opened the door, in the end i thought the place i would love to go is Australia, with the summer weather, the beach, boys and family. Today was the first time i would see my dad since he left, i had only seen pictures on facebook of Molly, but we spoke all the time but i wanted this to be a surprise.

'Lo, what are you doing here?' he asked shocked

'Well i was hopping i could stay here, you always said there was room.' I told him smiling hopefully.

'Of course you can, but this is a surprise.' He told me before pulling me into a hug, after a couple of mins we pulled away.

'So you going to let me in then?'; i asked

'Come on sweetheart.' He told me, letting me in.

'Babe who is it?' Kristy asked, you could hear the sense of Australian in them, i wondered if eventually i would pick it up.

'Come and see.' He replied, i watched as Kristy walked down holding baby Molly, as she saw me her face dropped open and she tried as best as possible to run up to me and hug me without dropping her. She pulled me into a hug

'What you doing here then, fancied a holiday?' she said

'Well actually i was hoping that it could be permanent maybe? With things going on at home i needed to get away.' I told them hoping they would except

'Course you can darling, you stay as long as you want, forever if you wish, i mean we have nearly the whole family living here now.' She said laughing; i wasn't quite sure what she meant.

'So can i hold her?' I asked, i couldn't wait to meet Molly

'Here you are' she said placing her in my arms, after cooing over Molly for a couple of hours i decided to look around the house and maybe get to know the area a bit. I walked into the kitchen it was huge, it lead out to the conservatory, were if you walked through the double doors it lead out to the pool and Jacuzzi, at the bottom there was a gate which lead out to the beach. As i walked back in i made my way upstairs, each door had a person's name on the door, one with Alice, Derek, then there was Dad and Kristy's, and Molly's, i was beginning to wonder where i would sleep maybe there weren't enough room and i would sleep on the sofa. I went round the corner to notice another flight of stairs, i walked up them to see another 3rooms, only one of them were named this one said Joey, then i saw my dad putting one up saying Lauren, i presumed they were all my dad and Kristy's friends that lived here, i didn't know any family that lived over in Australia.

'Here you are then sweetheart, sorry it is very far away from everyone else, but you do have a really nice view and i know how much you love to draw.' He told me

'Im sure it will be perfect.' I said, i opened the door and looked around there was a double bed and an on suite, but a door the other side i presumed i shared with the person opposite. I unpacked and put all my clothes in the wardrobe before walking out onto the balcony. One half of the balcony was overlooked by the beach but the other side was the nightlife, i knew that i was going to enjoy it her.

The next thing on my list for today was to go out and get my bearings; i had slept most of the flight, so i had loads of energy. I walked around, it was nothing like Walford a lot more livelier, but everyone seemed as friendly, there was quite a few shops and a couple of streets down, i had been told there was great night life. My phone beeped and i had a feeling it would be Abi, but it wasn't it was dad.

*Dad to Lauren*

Hello darling only me, Kristy told me you were out and about and i was wondering if you pass the supermarket you could get some nappies for Molly, i will send you a picture of what you are after.

*Lauren to Dad*

Course i will dad, i will be back soon

*Dad to Lauren*

Ok that's good, would like you to meet everyone else that lives here

*Lauren to Dad*

Ok can't wait

*Dad to Lauren*

Picture received

It wasn't the best at meeting new people, but for some reason i was quite looking forward to meeting these new people, i didn't know why. I walked into the supermarket and looked round, i found the correct nappies and thought i would have a look round and collect some munchies; i got myself a bottle of water, and a bag of haribos. I had become addicted to Haribo;s since i stopped drinking. I paid and began walking back, i decided to walk along the beach, seating down when i found an nice spot in the sun, i began to drink my water when i suddenly got attack by a clump of sand.

I slowly let my eyes trail up the person in front of me; he had brown hair, and brown eyes, a bit taller than me. You could see his biceps through his top; all i could imagine was how good he looked when he was covered in sweat and how much better he would look when he was dressed normally. Our eyes met and i quickly took them away before standing up.

'What do you think you are doing?' i demanded, i watched as he looked me up and down i could see myself blushing, but getting annoyed how he was ignoring the question. 'Hello' i said again

'Sorry, was just checking you out' he said smiling

'Yer i gathered so do you mind telling me what you are doing?' i said

'Sorry, i was just running there isn't anyone normally on the beach at this time.' He said smiling.

'Yer well just watch were your going?' i said before walking off

'Do i not even get to know your name?' He said

'Lauren' i shouted before carry on walking, as i walked back all i could think about was his Australian accent and how sexy it was.


	2. First meetings

**Thank you for the lovely reviews, here is the next chapter let me know what you think**

CHAPTER 2- FIRST MEETINGS

LAUREN POV

I made my way back to the house all i could think about was his sexy accent, his brown but slightly ginger hair, his brown eyes, his muscles, his smile. All i could think about was him, and hopping i would meet him again.

I arrived back at the house, the sun was going down a little, and i know my dad has planned a meal with everyone so they could get to know me and i could know them. They had a spare key so i could use it to get in and out the house whenever i want.

As i walked through i shouted 'Hello' it what i used to do at home, and this already felt like home.

'Hello Darling' my dad said as he walked through. 'Everyone is in the living room, but Joey not sure where he is; think he is with his girlfriend.'

'Ok, what if they don't like me?' i asked, i was never good at meeting new people

'Darling, they are family, there is nothing to worry about off course they will like you' he told me

'Family?' i asked i thought they were friends

'Yer my brother lived here, that's why we choose here to me, he has two children Alice and Joey.' He said

'Oh ok, come on lets meet them.' I said putting on a fake smile

I walked into the living room, Kristy was sat down feeding Molly and i looked over to see a man, a lot older than my Dad, and a lot larger he was the type of man i wouldn't want to get on the wrong de off. But the girl looked the complete opposite; she looked really polite and quite but was up for a good laugh, she looked about my age maybe a year or two older.

'Right, i want you to meet Lauren, my oldest daughter' my dad said.

'Hey.' I said trying to sound polite

Alice jumped up, 'Hey im Alice, your cousin'

'Hey im Lauren.' I said even though she already knew, we chatted for a couple of minutes, she was 21 so she was only a little bit older. We seem to click and get on straight away, but i had this feeling it wasn't going to be the same for my Uncle.

'Hello Lauren' he said, they must of lived in Australia for a while as there accent was very strong, and i don't remember my Nan and granddad ever living over here.

'Hi' i said shaking his hand; he had a look in his eye.

'Well my son is going to defernatly like you' he said smirking while looking me up and down, he was the complete opposite to Alice and i could tell we wasn't going get on.

'Excuse' i said

'Yes' he answered snugly

'I don't date cousins.' I said, i had already found the person i wanted.

'If you say so' he said smirking, i didn't know what happened next, but i lifted my hand up and slapped him round the face. He looked at me shocked and angry, he went to hit me back, until someone stood in my way.

'Thanks' i said looking up at my dad

'Don't you ever hit my daughter, don't touch her' i heard him say

'Getting a bit touchy now are we Max.' Derek replied

'Leave it out Del.' He said

'No you are right, im sorry Lauren.' Derek said looking at me

'It's ok, Alice do you fancy a night out and showing me around?' i asked her

'Yer sound good.' She said smiling

'Just don't drink a lot Lauren.' Dad said

'I won't, i promise, i have changed in a year.' I said smiling

'I know you have darling and im really proud of you.' He said

'Thank you, i love you.' I said

'I love you too.' He replied before pulling me into a hug. As i pulled away i could see Alice had already made her way upstairs to get ready, i made my way up and up again till i got to my room. I looked out onto the balcony, you could see the sun setting over the sea it looked so peaceful, but if you looked till the left you could see the night life. i decided to jump in the shower and get myself ready for tonight.

As i was in the shower i heard the door open, from the door opposite. And the taps go on. The first thing i did was scream, as i grabbed a towel and covered myself.

'Sorry' he said, i heard that voice again, maybe i was imagining it. I was going to dress to impress tonight, as i wanted t find that man. I got out the shower and found a dress, i put on my red body cone dress with a lace back, and my beige heels. I lightly curled my hair and put a little bit of make up on.

'You ready?' Alice asked knocking on my door

'Yep, you can come in, just getting my bag.' I told her. As she walked in i looked up and smiled, she had a little black dress on and some red heels.

'You look gorgeous' Alice told me

'Thank you and so do you.' I told her

'Thanks.' She said smiling

'Come on then.' I said hooking her arm up with mine as we walked down the stairs.

'Bye Dad' we both shouted at the same time before laughing i could tell tonight was going to be a good night. As the night was coming to an end, my and Alice have had a lot to drink and danced a lot. As i was about to get the last round in, i heard his voice.

'Hey Lauren isn't it.' He said

'Hi' i said turning around 'and yer it is'

'Im sorry about earlier' he said

'Its fine.' I said laughing. 'Sorry im a bit drunk.'

'I can tell he said. You are not from around here are you?' he asked

'Nop, from London.' I said making plane noises; god knows what he thought of me. 'Anyway i need to get back to my Cousin.'

I started to move before i stumbled and was court in the hands of him, him, i didn't even know his name. I laughed. 'Thank you.' I said before walking off, all i could think of the sparks that went through me when he talked and his accent. I was going to have some problems forgetting about him.

We finished our last drink and ready to go. 'You ready?' i asked Alice, she nodded before we hooked arms and walked along the beach. We had both taken our shoes off and swinging them with our spare hands.

'A night out Australian style is very good; we have to do this again.' I told Alice

'We certainly do, sorry you didn't get to meet Joey, he was probably working, working out or with his girlfriend' Alice told me

'Its fine Al' i told her, as we carried on walking all i could think about was him, him whoever he was.


	3. All things go bump in the night

**Thank you for the reviews, my other stories are on hold at the moment as im enjoying writing this one, will probably update them the weekend. Here is the next chapter let me know what you think.**

CHAPTER 3- ALL GOES BUMP IN THE NIGHT

LAUREN POV

Me and Alice walked through the door as quality as we could, there was no sound coming from anywhere is the house, so i presumed everyone had gone to bed. we made our way upstairs giggling.

'Shh' i told Alice

'Sorry, shhhh.' She said

We made it to Alice's room and we both walked in, Alice was a bit worse than me so i made sure she got into bed ok, she jumped straight onto her bed and started laughing.

'Shhhh' i said 'You will wake everyone up.'

'Shhhh' she said back, before falling asleep, her room was the same layout and colour as mine, but her balcony was a different side of the room. I walked over to it and looked out, she had a view of the whole of the sea, and it looked so pretty with the moon shining down on it.

'Goodnight Al' i said before walking out, i could tell me and Alice was going to get on well, i didn't feel the same for her brother, what if he was like Derek, Urg i inwardly said to myself, i made my way to the stairs and went up and listened to Joey's room there was no sound so he was either out or asleep, i didn't know how old he was for all i know he could be 14/15 or in his 20's. I opened my door and got undressed, i took off my make up and walked out onto the balcony, i loved just looking out onto the view, watching the moon on it and the hearing the sways in the gentle wind.

After a couple of hours i woke up with the worst possible headache i must of fallen asleep in the chair as i was still there when i woke up. I decided to go and get some paracetamol and water for that to maybe help me get back to sleep, before i left i checked the time 4.05am. i then had to try and remember where my dad had told me the paracetamol was.

**Flashback**

'**Lauren, just be careful when you go out.' My dad told me**

'**I will, i promise, i told you i have changed.' I said smiling**

'**Ok well if you need them, no doubt you will there is some paracetamol in the kitchen.' He told me **

'**Ok where about?' i asked trying to take it all in**

'**The very top cupboard, 2****nd**** from the sink.' He said smiling. **

'**Thank you.' I told him, trying to remember it **

'**It's alright sweetheart, have a good night.' He said before walking away.**

**End of flashback**

All i could remember was that my dad said kitchen, as i made my way down the first lot of steps i noticed there was a creaky one, note to self- don't tread on that one when you come back drunk. I got to the kitchen i didn't turn the light on just thought i would use my touch to be able to work it out.

I felt the table first, so i know needed to pick a side, i went to my right and started feeling around at first i felt the cooker, as i kept moving round i felt the Fridge, i knew the freezer would be next so i went round to the other side. What i didn't realise was i heard the front door open and then close and someone walk towards me. i still felt around, i found some cupboards and opened them, i used the flash on my phone to look in them there was none in the first two. Next was the one at the top by the sink i was never going to reach that but i thought i would give it a try.

'Why have they got cupboards so high!' i said to myself i stretched up and started feeling around, before everything fell on top of me i let out a scream before i felt someone come and cover my mouth, i didn't have a clue who it was, i thought we were being burgled. I got my leg and decided to kick him where it hurt so he would let go off me.

'Oww' the voice was male, so it was a he

'Who are you?' he demanded

'Actually who are you, actually forget it.' I said going to walk away.

'No you are not going anyway.' He said that when it clicked his voice was the voice i had been dreaming about all day. I grabbed my phone off the side and started flashing it, i moved it up and down, he was the person i saw earlier in the night club and earlier earlier on the beach.

He grabbed my phone off me and turned the flash round, he started moving it up and down me, i then realised i was in my pyjamas, my shorts and top nice one Lauren, i could see him smirking but then concentrating at the same time. I grabbed the phone back off him and stormed over to turn the main light on.

'What are you doing?' i asked

'Well i was going to ask you the same thing?' he said still checking me out

'Paracetamol, Hangover, Coffee.' I said simply, coming down the stairs had made me really want coffee.

'Oh.' He said, Oh was that all he was going to say. I then looked round and saw that everything out of the cupboard was now on the floor, i began to pick it up.

'Leave that.' He said

'No its fine i can do it.' I said

'I will do it.' He said i wasn't sure why he was being so demanding it was just a couple of packets

'Fine.' I said, he was even better when he was angry, it was then it clicked, he was Joey, he was my cousin, the person i liked was my cousin, i had to get these feelings out of me.

'Paracetamol.' He said chucking them at me

'Thanks Joey' i said, he turned round and looked at me

'How do you know my name?' he asked

'You the cousin, who spends all his time with his girlfriend.' I said remember what my dad had told me earlier

'Oh.' He said disappointed, 'so your Lauren then?' he asked

'Yer, but you already knew that because we meet earlier twice, three times if you count the bathroom encounter?' i said i couldn't believe how much of my hangover had gone by just talking to him, i had no headache nothing. I just kept looking at him and i shouldn't his my cousin **your cousin Lauren, remember that**.

I sighed 'im going to bed, bye'

_'Wait?' he said i turned round but he just looked at me, i couldn't help but stare at him back, after a minute of him saying nothing i turned round and walked up the stairs to bed. How was i going to cope with this?_


	4. The morning after

**Thank you for the reviews, here is the next chapter**

**R&R**

CHAPTER 4- THE MORNING AFTER

LAUREN POV

I woke up the next morning with the worst headache ever, i slowly opened my eyes to see the sun shining through, i groaned, and stood up, i wrapped the quilt round me and opened my door, i didn't care what i looked like so far i couldn't remember anything that had happened last night. I walked down the first lot of stairs noticing Alice's door was open, meaning she was up, i then went down the stairs and flopped down on the sofa seeing Alice sat next to me i naturally put my legs on here's.

'Morning' she said chirpy

'Morning' i groaned

'Hangover?' she asked laughing

'Yer where is yours? You drank me than me?' i asked

'Yer well i never have a hangover, im happier in a morning when i have had a drink the night before than when i haven't.' She told me

'Well me and Hangovers don't mix.' I said

'I can tell.' She said laughing. 'So what you doing today?' she asked

'Sleeping and eating.' I said

'You sound just like my brother.' She said 'Whenever he is hung-over he always eats and sleeps.' I just laughed at her; last night was just a blur to me. Before i knew it i was asleep. Im not sure how long i was asleep but i felt someone nudging me, i slowly opened my eyes and saw Kristy there.

'Come on darling, breakfast.' She said, i groaned and she placed a glass of water and paracetamol.

'Thank you.' I said before sitting up and taking a drink, i left the quilt on the sofa, stood up looked at what i was wearing, picked up my quilt and wrapped it round me and walked into the kitchen when i stopped, it all came flashing back, last night, the paracetamol, the conversation.

'Morning sweetheart.' My dad said to me.

'Morning.' I groaned, i really didn't want to be here, and i was left with the last seat, opposite him. I sat down looking at the plate of food it was a full breakfast, but my stomach turned at it. I quickly stood up and dropped the quilt, i didn't care, if i smelt any of that food i would smell up, i went over to the sink and got a glass of water.

'Lauren you ok?' my dad asked

'Yer just hangover.' I said

'Need pancakes?' he asked i nodded in reply. 'Well the ingredients are in the cupboard, you know what to do.'

'Thanks dad.' I said 'Sorry Kristy for wasting the food.'

'It's fine, this is your home to you cook what you like.'

'Thank you.' I said smiling. Kristy would never ever replace my mom, but she was good for me and helped me through everything and i can't help loving her for it.

'Why are you having pancakes?' Alice asked

'Always helps get rid of my hangover, my mom always use to do them for me when she was alive.' I said, i could see my eyes getting watery thinking of all of the memories with my mom, my dad noticed and stood up from the table and started hugging me. After a minute we pulled away.

'Im sorry everyone.' I said, i looked over at Joey he was looking at me intensely.

'What happened to your mom?' he asked, looking directly at me_._

'Joey' Alice said

'No Al, its fine.' I said, i took a deep breathe wiping away a few stranded tears that had fallen. 'My mom died just over 9months ago, she had cancer, but this was her second time though.' I felt my dad grab my hands. 'she had it the first time a year and a half ago, and cleared it, but then she got it back again 4months later, she fought as hard as she could to pull through, but she didn't make it and died peacefully in her sleep.' I said the tears now falling down my face uncontrollable. I let go of my dad's hands and ran up the stairs, where i walked out onto the balcony let the sun heat and the tears roll down my face.

About 2hours later i had managed to draw a sketch of the beach, i didn't move from where i was just sat and drew. Drawing was the only thing besides drinking that calms me down and i knew i wasn't going to turn to the bottle. I had changed. I put my sketch pad away and went in the shower where i got out, found a pair of denim shorts and white thin top, before putting my hair in a fish plait and put on my converse. I made my way downstairs to grab my quilt where my dad had shouted saying he had put it on the sofa. As i walked in i saw Joey sat there, he just stood there and looked at me, and I gave him a small smile before I grabbed my quilt.

'Lauren wait.' I heard him say

'Is this going to be a repeat of last night, tell me to wait and say nothing?' i asked i didn't mean to sound harsh but after this morning today was not going to be my dad.

'Im sorry.' He said, i finally looked up into his eyes

'You weren't to know.' I said

'I know and im also sorry for last night.' He said 'Sit down._'_

I moved over to the sofa and sat down. 'Im sorry too then.' I said

'Can we start from fresh as if we haven't meet?' he asked

'Ok.' I said 'Hi im Lauren, your cousin, i used to leave in England, and i think we have meet twice before.' I said, i saw him smile.

'Im Joey, im your cousin, i lived in England up until i was four but then we moved out here and yes you are correct we have meet twice before, three if you include last night.' He said

'I thought we were forgetting last night?' i asked, there was an instant connection between the two of us, the awkwardness from last night had gone.

'Sorry, we have meet twice' he said, i laughed at him there was a moment of silence, where we just looked at each other. **Stop thinking them thoughts Lauren, you have just meet him, he is your cousin.** I shook my head getting rid of the thoughts.

'So what is there to do round here then?' i asked breaking the silence.

'I could show you around if you want, we could get to know each other as well.' He asked

'Ok sound good.' I said, he got up of the chair and walked over to me and grabbed my hand, the electricity flying through me, i weren't sure if he could feel it too.** Remember cousins Lauren, Cousins.**

'Come on.' He said.

**Let me know what you want to happen next, love hearing your ideas**


	5. Bonding

**Thank you for the reviews, here is the next chapter let me know what you think**

CHAPTER 5- BONDING

LAUREN POV

'Come on' he said. We walked to the door, to the door before i stopped.

'What is it?' he asked

'Alice not coming?' i asked

'No, just me and you, you and Alice bonded last night now it's our turn.' He said smiling.

'Ok.' I said, Happy that it was just us too. **Cousins Lauren, cousins remember. **

We walked out of the house before i remembered i left my phone and was yet to hear from Abi, she probably stayed at Jay's all weekend and not realised i had gone. 'Wait one minute.' I said before running in the house, i went up the stairs and grabbed it.

'Dad, im going out with Joey.' I said before leaving

'Ok darling.' I heard him shout back, smiling i walked out the door before closing it.

'Ready?' he asked

'Yep, sorry just had to get my phone expecting a call from my sister.' I said, i weren't even sure if he knew i had a sister, i suppose i was about to find out.

'Abi?' he said, i looked up at him shocked. 'Your dad spoke to me this morning after i asked about your mom, and told me everything.' He then said

'What exactly did he tell you?' i asked

'Just about your family, you have a sister and two brothers but one of them died he didn't say how and then about your mom.' He told me 'That is correct isn't it?'

'That's good! And Yer it is.' I said, glad that e hadn't mentioned anything about my past i had changed now and i wanted my new family **that's right Lauren family **to know the new me and not the old me

'Why what's good?' he asked, we were now walking along the beach not a clue where we was going

'Where we going?' i asked, changing the subject, he looked at me and could tell that i didn't want to talk about it.

'well i thought we could walk along the beach for a bit, then go to this really nice restaurant and have some lunch, there isn't really any sights round here, so just thought we could talk and get to know each other.' He said

'Ok, sounds good to me.' i said, we carried on walking im glad we would be outside as my legs were a lot whiter than his, and i needed to get them brown quicker, as we was about to talking my phone rang, i sighed i knew who this was and exactly how this conversation would go down.

L: hello

A: LAUREN WHERE ARE YOU?! ALL YOU LEAVE IS A NOTE SAYING SORRY AND THEN THERE IS NONE OF YOUR STUFF IN YOUR ROOM AND WHAT ABOUT ADAM, WHAT IS HE GOING TO SAY WHEN HE REALISES YOU HAVE GONE

L: what if i just said im in Australia

A: you're in Australia, as in where dad lives

L: As in where dad is

A: so you are with dad?

L: Yes, staying here from now on, i can't move back home not after everything that has happened

A: but you can't hide away from it forever

L: im not im getting away from it, not hiding

A: same thing Lo

L: it's not, anyway why don't you come out here, bring Jay meet all the family

A: are you serous i have sixth form, i can't just take uproot and take me and Oscar over there with you

L: well you can't look after him on your own

A: who said i can't im 16

L: so what are you plans when you are at sixth form?

A: Nan

L: look Ab you need to sort something out, look i will ring you in a few days as this call is going to be really expensive.

A: ok, love you

L: Love you too Abs

*end of call*

'Was that Abi?' joey asked

I sighed and sat on the sand 'Yep, i want her to come here with my little brother, but she isn't sure.' I said

'Oh, well what happened before? While you were England?' he asked

'Look Joey, i said i didn't want to talk about it.' I said standing up and started to walk off, tears coming down my face, all i knew was i wasn't going go to the nearest pub.

'Lauren wait?' i heard him say, as he tried to catch up with me, he grabbed my hand

'Wait' i said turning round

'Im sorry, i didn't mean to push you.' He said, i was just about to reply when his phone went off. After a conversation that lasted what seemed like a lifetime it finally ended.

'You got to go?' i asked

'Yer, erm, works wants me?' he said his voice unsure

'Don't lie Joey i could tell it was your girlfriend, just go there is no point lying.' I said

'Im sorry, another time Yer?' he said

'Yer sure whatever.' I said he moved closer and kissed me on the cheek; it lasted longer than it should, and he pulled away.

'Bye Lauren, i will see you in a bit?' he asked

'Sure i mean we live in the same house?' i said without any effort

'Sorry.' He said again before walking away.

I sat back down on the sand. 'So much for bonding' i said out loud.


	6. Jealousy

**Thank you for the reviews here is the next chapter let me know what you think.**

**R&R**

CHAPTER 6- JEALOUSY

LAUREN POV

I stayed sat on the sand for what seemed like a couple of hours, it probably was. I just kept thinking, and looking round me to see all these happy couples, in the space of meeting him in 24hours i couldn't help think jealous of whoever his girlfriend was. **Why Lauren you are cousins, remember? **I stayed there for a couple of minutes longer until i was interrupted by a man, i looked up, he was taller than Joey, had darker hair and blue eyes. **Why are you comparing him to Joey?**

'Hello?' i asked looking up at him

'Hi, you have been sat on your own for a while now, i saw that boy leave you, are you ok?' he asked, you could tell he was a original Australian, a lot more stronger accent than Joey's. **You are doing it again. **

'Yer im fine thank you just needed time to think.' I said smiling at him

'Ok, about anything interesting? Im Harry by the way?' he said

'No not really, just thinking about everything and im Lauren.' I said, i wasn't exactly going to tell him the real reason. 'You going to sit down?'

'If you want me too, i don't want to be interrupting any thoughts' he said, i laughed.

'You are not interrupting anything; need to make some new friends.' I said

He sat down 'You are from England right?' he asked

I nodded 'Moved here about 24hours ago.'

'Wow, really! So you got ditched already then?' he asked

I slapped him on the arm 'No he is my cousin, was meant to be showing me around but rushed off to go and see his girlfriend' i said sighing. **That's right Lauren your cousin. **

'Well how about i show you around?' he asked

'Ok' i said, he stood up and put his hand out to pull me up. 'Can we stop off at a shop first need some water'

'Course; there is one just down here.' He said. 'So what made you move here then, or would you rather not say?'

'Long story, love, hurt, death. Needed to get away.' I said, this was a complete stranger i wasn't going to just tell him yer e seemed descent but i couldn't do that not yet.

'Ok well maybe if we meet again after today, one day you will tell me.' he said

'Yer maybe.' I said smiling; we carried on talking while he was showing me lots of different things and sights. As we got towards the end of the day, we were walking back along the beach having seen everything, we carried on talking and the conversation never got boring, i felt him move his hand next to mine and connect them together, i looked down and smiled and started swinging our arms. We stood at the same spot we meet.

'Fancy watching the sun go down?' i asked

'Oh course, maybe i could take you out for dinner, i know a really nice restaurant.' He said

'Yer, i would really like that.' I said smiling, i really liked this guy, it wasn't a attraction at first sight like i maybe felt with Joey. **You are thinking about him again. **He had a nice personality, good looks, he made me laugh, he ticked all the boxes, but a slight bit inside me kept saying Joey.

We stayed hand in hand sat on the beach watching the sun go down. It was so nice the beach was empty, for once i felt relaxed, and nothing was going wrong.

'I shod be getting back.' I said standing up

'Ok, well let me take your number and then i will walk you back?' he said, standing up too.

'No, you don't have to walk me back, and ok.' I said taking out my phone the main reason i didn't want him to walk me back was in case, Joey was there and he sore me with him, but then again he is probably getting it on with his girlfriend.

'Are you sure you don't want me to walk me back?' he asked, as he took my number

'It is fine honestly, it is the house at the other end of the beach, so it is not far to walk.' I said

'Ok, well we can arrange something for later on in the week.' He said

'Of course, we can sit down and get to know each more.' I replied

'Yer it will be nice, can i just ask you one question before you go?' he said

'Fire away' i said i was a bit unsure what he was going to say

'You don't have a boyfriend do you, yano from England?' he asked

'No, i did but it didn't work out, something happen.' i replied

'Oh ok, that's good.' He said. 'Well i will let you get going, Bye Lauren.'

'Bye Harry.' I said as i kissed him on the cheek and walked away. I was happy that i had met someone who wasn't my cousin, who i was interested in. Yes i was interested and attracted a lot more to Joey but i couldn't have him, so i suppose i had to have second best, without it seeing harsh.

I walked into the house and shouted 'Hello' the first person i saw was Joey, he was smiling at me.

'Hi' he said

'Hey' i said back

'So what did you get up too, oh not a lot, met a guy got myself a date.' I said before trailing off watching his facial expression drop.

'Hey' Alice said breaking our moment.

'Hi Al.' I said back happily.

'You seem happy.' She said

'Yer got myself a date.' I said looking at Joy while i said it, seeing his fist clench together, i wasn't sure why.

'OMG really, you have only been here 24hours and already the boys are after ya!' she said

'I wouldn't say boys more boy.' I said

'No Alice is right, the way boys were looking at you when we were out today.' He told me, i turned round to him and smiled

'Thanks.' I said. 'How was your day?'

'Alright.' He said

'Alright, that's all you can say?' i asked

'Yer well i was meant to spend the day with you.' He said

'Yer well lucky she weren't because she has got a date, now come on.' Alice said pulling me away. I looked back and smiled before walking up the stairs. How bad had i fallen for him?


	7. Peace making

**Sorry for no post yesterday was getting always a problem finished. Review and let me know what you think **

**R&R**

CHAPTER 7- PEACE MAKING

LAUREN POV

After mine and Joey few looks i was so glad to be finally out of the room. Alice had dragged me straight up the stairs and into my room.

'So come on then, what's his name? What is he like?' Alice asked me

'His name is Harry, and he had brown hair, has a nice personality and seems funny and lovely.' I told them.

'You like him don't you?' she asked me

'I don't know yet Al i only knew him a couple of hours ago.' I said back, as Alice was to reply my phoned bleeped. I looked at the message.

'Is that him?' Alice asked

'Yer, he wants to meet tonight.' I said unsurely

'Wow! He is ega, what are you going to do?' she asked

'Im not sure Al, i mean i was going to spend the night in, i mean we only meet today it's a bit soon isn't it?' i asked

'No, if you like him then go for it.' She said

'Ok.' I replied, before texting him back, it was already 7 and he wanted to meet at half 8, i wasn't sure what i was going to were, but what i was certain was i needed a shower. I jumped in the shower, i wrapped the towel round my body, i made my way out and walked straight into Joey, watched as he looked me up and down and i tried to hide my blush, he tucked a bit of my hair behind my ear.

'You are gorgeous.' He told me, my blush went deeper.

'Yer, well at the moment im stood in a towel waiting to go on my date, so excuse me if you would like to leave my room.' I said. **That's right Lauren, he isn't going to get to you is he, he is your cousin standing in your room while you are in a towel. **

'Ok, well i only came in to tell you hope you have a good night and you shod pop into my bar after your date and have a drink.' He told me

'Yer i might.' I said back

'Well i will leave you to get ready then.' He told me before walking towards the door.

'Wait, why was you in my room in the first place?' i asked him, only just thinking of the question

'Just wanted to make sure you do the right thing, and don't do anything stupid, some Australian boys can be quite persuasive ot get you to do things.' He said

'Yer well with my past, im not letting anyone stand in the way, and tell me what to do.' I told him

'Ok, well im just looking out for you.' He said, smiling at me

'i know.' I said 'Thank you.'

'We have started off in a bad way, and i think we need a fresh start i want to be able to have that bond with you that you have with Alice.' He told me. **See Lauren he just want that family bond, cousin bond. **

'And me, i think we need to forget the last 2days.' I said

'Good idea, think you need to get ready though.' He said, looking at me, and i noticed i was still in my towel.

'Im not going to go, i mean he was alright but not my type i think i just wanted to forget about something that happened back in Walford.' I said

'Well if you ever need to talk, im not going to push you, but im always here.' He told me

'Maybe i will one day.' I said smirking at him

'Maybe you should, well i will leave you too it.' He said

'How about a movie night, get to know each other a bit more?' i asked, unsure of his answer. He didn't reply for a minute. **Remember his girlfriend. **'Stupid idea, you probably have other plans, with your girlfriend or something'

'No, i don't have any plans, just are you sure you want to spend time with me when you could be on a date?' he asked

'Yer im sure, i will just get dressed and meet you downstairs,' i said smiling

'Ok, i will grab some food, don't forget to text your date and let him down.' He told me

He left the room, and i text Harry, i had only let him down because i had fallen head over heels for Joey. I put my hair up in a scruffy bun and put on a pair of trackies and a thin top, i walked downstairs to see Joey sitting waiting for me.

'How did he take it?' he asked looking up at me

'Haven't got a reply yet' i told him, sitting down and chucking my legs over him. He looked down at my legs. 'Sorry' i said going to move them

'No, its ok.' He told me as i laughed and put my legs back onto him. How about after this we go to my club and get a few drinks?' he asked

'Yer sound like a good idea.' I told me

'You need to get changed though, my club doesn't take tramps.' He told me

I laughed before slapping him along the chest. 'Sorry.' I said sarcastically, before feeling the pain in my hand

'Hurt babe?' he asked. Had he really just called me babe? **Yes he probably calls everyone babe **

'No' i said. 'Now come on play the film, so we can go out after.' I said, we ended up watching a horror and it finishing about 9.30.

'You going to get ready, im not going out with a tramp.' He said

I went to hit him again before remembering before. 'What's wrong babe, embarrassed with going out with a tramp?'

'Not one as beautiful as you.' He said, i blushed at his words, i was sure we were flirting but could be different, maybe it was just me or his usual banter. **Yer probably his banter, i mean you are cousins nothing more.**

I went upstairs to get ready; i took my hair out and added in a few more curls, before i added a little bit of make-up. I pulled out my dark blue dress, with the open back, i found out my black heels and made my way downstairs. I walked into the living room. 'You ready then?' i asked, i watched him look up and his both dropped open, i couldn't help but blush.

'So you still want to go out with a tramp.' I asked

'You are not tramp no more.' He said as he hooked my arm with his and we made our way out to his club.

**What would you like to see h****appen in the club?**


	8. Night out

**I have had lots of different suggestions, so going to try and use them all. Sorry it is only short will be a longer one tomorrow, please review**

**R&R**

CHAPTER 8- NIGHT OUT

LAUREN POV

I watched as Joey hooked our arms together, we walked the opposite way to the way i had been the last two days, we walked away from the quite village and right into the centre of the night, there was music blasting from everywhere.

'How long till your bar?' i asked

'It is in the centre, centre stage my bar is.' He told me

'Yer course it is.' I joked, then all of a sudden we stopped outside a bar, it was full of people, music blasting. 'you don't actually own this?'

'I actually do' he said 'Come on, we will go round the back.'

'Why?' i asked, we couldn't just go through the normal route

'Because i own this and we are never going to get through that crowd.' He said laughing

'I suppose.' I said laughing, this time he took my hand as he dragged me forward away from the crowd, and round the back. The sparks kept flying through my hand. **He has only taken your hand so he doesn't lose you. **We walked around the back, where it was a little bit quieter; he walked me inside to where we were behind the bar.

'So what can i get you?' he asked

'Cant i pour it myself?' i asked

'If you want, tell me what you want and i will show it you and you can do the rest.' He said smiling at me

'Ok deal.' I said I told him lots of different alcohol and added it all together; i had no eye dear how this was going to try out.

'Try it then.' He said

'But it could be disgusting, you try it.' I said pushing it towards him

'No, you made it you try it.' He said pushing it back towards me; he kept on leaning further forwards, his hand wrapped around my waist, to support me to stop me falling. Our eyes locked and we both leaned forwards, our lips attacked each other and we both fighted for dominance. I could feel whistles in the background but it didn't bother me. **Well it should because don't forget that is your cousin you are kissing. **My mind didn't bother me; this is what i wanted to do the moment i set my eyes on him. I felt him start pushing me towards the door. **What about his girlfriend? **I mentally told myself to shut up. We went into a room and i could feel myself being pushed up onto a table.

After what felt like heaven for i don't know how long, i lay breathless on the floor; i looked to my left to see Joey panting heavily. Was i in a dream? **No this is not a dream you have just had sex with your cousin in his office. **I quickly grabbed my clothes realising what had happened.

'Lauren?' i heard him say, i just carried on putting my dress and trying to sort my hair out.

'Toilet?' was all i said, i had tears in my eyes what had i just done? **Had sex with your cousin. **

'Go out this room, turn right and keep walking forward and they are there.' He told me, as he put his clothes back on, i went to leave but he grabbed my hand. 'Lauren wait?'

'Why?' i exclaimed, i needed to get out off here

'Don't go, you can't just leave it here?' he said

'We have just had sex in a room, i don't even know what room this is?' i said

He interrupted me 'My office.' I saw him smirk

'Oh you think this is funny?' i said shouting a little

'Lauren calm down yer.' He told me

'Calm down, how many girls have you brought into your office to have sex with?' i demanded expecting a huge number.

'Let me think, errm one, you.' I saw him say

I didn't know what to say back, i didn't expect that answer. **Girlfriend. **I mentally thanked my brain. 'And what about your girlfriend, Joey we are cousins.' I said

'So, that didn't bother me and i don't think it did you either.' He said smirking; i walked up to him and slapped him round the face before leaving.


	9. What happens next

**Sorry the chapter isn't much longer, haven't had much time tonight to write it and really wanted to add the next chapter tonight**

**R&R**

CHAPTER 9- WHAT HAPPENS NEXT

LAUREN POV

I carried on walking and walking, i didn't have a clue where i was going. I had been here for 48hours and already i have had sex with my cousin. **Well done Lauren your cousin. ** I found a bar that looked really good, it was at the other end to wear Joey' was. I went in a brought a drink, i knew i shouldn't drink, but this i had too. **Remember what happened when you drink? **My mind was telling me all the correct things but i wasn't interested, i needed a drink, and wanted it now.

'Thank you.' I told the barman

'So what's your name sweet cheek?' He asked

'Im Lauren.' I said smiling before going to walk away

'Aren't i getting your number?' he asked

'As much as i would love to give it to you, im taken.' I said. Why did i just say that? **Lauren you are not taken you are free and single. **

'Well he is not here now?' he asked moving closer towards me

'Get off me.' i said as he put his arms around my waist

'Why, you are here alone, im not going to do anything you don't want me too.' He said

'I don't want you to do anything, so get off me!' i said a little louder, but his grip just tightened.

'I bet you do, you're a gorgeous girl, i bet it only takes me seconds to take that dress of you.' He said smiling, i smirked remember it had only taken Joey that long. **Stop thinking about him; get off this person first at least. **

'Well guess you aren't taking it off.' I said

'Why don't we go and dance, im sure your boyfriend won't mind.' He said smirking

'Wouldn't he?' was the voice i heard, im sure i recognised it, then i felt his arms wrapped round my waist pushing his hands away.

'You ok, babe?' he asked me, i nodded.

'No way you are with him, you are just making that up.' He said to me

'Want to bet?' i asked him, he nodded and i turned round i leant forward and started kissing him, i wasn't sure if he was going to respond or not but he did, we stood there kissing for a few minutes it getting more passionate as the minutes went on. I reluctantly pulled away and turned around smiling, Joey putting his arms around my waist. I looked at his face.

'Im sorry.' He said before walking away.

I turned round to Joey 'Thank you' i told him before kissing him on the cheek and going to walk away

'Lauren, what that's it?' he told me

I turned round 'I said thank you, what do you want now?'

'We need to talk you know we do.' He told me

'We will talk, i just don't know when.' I told him honestly

'Come on, we will go for a walk.' He said, taking my hand. **Remember it's so he doesn't lose you. **

We walked along the beach. It was all quiet before i decided to break it 'So' i said

'So' he replied

'About what happened Lauren, we can't forget it, i have wanted to do it since i saw you even if you were slightly hangover and it was 3.00 in the morning.' He said, i blushed at what he said. i went to say something but he carried on. 'You can run if you like, but you can't run forever after what happened i am going to find you, i can't forget you, after what happened i will never ever be able to forget about you. I have fallen too hard to let you go.' The tears were running down my cheek and i was hoping he wouldn't notice because it was dark but guess what he did. 'Hey don't cry.' He told me

'Joey, it felt so good what we did, but we are cousins, you have a girlfriend. You have cheated on her. Joey what are you going to do, what are we going to do?' i sighed running my hands through my hair,

'We can do what we want, we only just meet, yes we are cousins but we never grew up.' He told me

'Why are you so calm about this?' i asked him

'Because i know what i want, and i want you and i don't care on the consequences.' He told me

'Do you mean that?' i asked him

'Ever word i have said, look we don't have to rush into things if that is what you want i mean we can hold it off for a while until you are ready, we don't have to tell anyone, it is up to you, whatever you would like to do babe.' He told me, putting a piece of hair behind my ear

'I don't want to wait, i just want it to be a secret but we don't rush anything, but i need to get to know you i mean, i meet you less than 48hours ago.' I told him removing his hand and enwitining them.

'I told you babe, it is up to you.' He said back

I looked up at him and smiled before i went on my tip toes and gave him one quick kiss. 'We take things slow, yer no one knows, but i think you should take me out on a date.' I said winking at him

'Oh you do you do, we'll Miss Branning, i think i can take you up on that offer.' He told me.

'Very well Mr Branning it's a date.' I told him 'Now come on its cold.' I told him. He enwintened our hands and we walked down the beach, i took off my shoes as it was becoming very difficult to walk in heels along the sand, as we walked back towards the house.


	10. Near misses

**Thank you for the reviews, here is the next chapter, not a very long one tonight, let me know what you would like to happen next?**

CHAPTER 10- NEAR MISSES

LAUREN POV

I woke up the morning after with no handover and in the arms of a man; i slowly turned round to face him to see him looking at me.

'Morning beautiful.' He said to me

'Morning.' I replied back 'How long have yu been awake?'

'Not long 10minutes or so.' He told me smiling, i smiled back at him, before he leant in and went to kiss me.

I pulled away 'I've got morning breath and must look like a panda, never took my make-up off last night, wasn't really allowed.' I said smirking, remembering what happened when we got in last night

'You haven't got morning breath and you still look beautiful to me.' he said to me

'Ok.' I said blushing before kissing him once.

'Im going to get a shower, then might try and find a job if you want to help me?' i asked

'Which bit do you want help?' he asked

'Both.' I told him

'I can do both, but i have already got you a job, why dont you come and work for me?' he asked

'I can't do that?' i told him

'You would be perfect at it.' He said back

'Oh really would i?' i asked before moving closer and kissing him, only to be interrupted by a knock at the door. 'Hello?' i shouted, i saw the door quickly open.

'Hold on Al, im just getting dressed.' I said as i pushed Joey out of my room and into the bathroom, chucking his clothes at him, gave him one last kiss before i quickly put on a pair of jogging bottoms and thin top.

'You can come in.' I shouted to Alice.

'I was just wondering if you fancied doing something today?' she asked

'I would love to Al, but im going looking for a job.' I told her; even though i had already had one i just wanted to spend the day with Joey. **Are you sure working with Joey is a good idea, with all that drink?** Of course working with Joey is a good idea I mean I wouldn't drink I would be working, i replied to myself.

'Earth to Lauren?' i heard Alice say

'Sorry Al, daydreaming.' I told her

'Breakfast?' she asked, i nodded and walked downstairs, after getting ready and dressed in a pair of denim short and flowy top, i put my hair up in a scruffy bun and put my converse on.

I walked into the kitchen, to see just Joey there.

'Where is everyone?' i asked

'my dad at work, your dad and Kristy upstairs, and so is Alice.' He said 'Which means, its just me and you.' He stood up and moved over towards me putting a piece of hair behind ear, before leaning in and kissing me, it started to get passionate until, we heard the door handle go and sprang apart to see Kristy walking in with Molly.

'Didn't realise there was anyone in here.' She said as she grabbed a bottle.

'No its fine, im going out to find a job.' I said

'Do you want some help?' Joey asked 'i can tell where the best places to work are.'

'Ok, thanks.' I said, as we walked away.

No one knew we were cousins, so it was so nice to be able to walk round hand in hand, no-one judging us, we just walked along the beach, ever now and again we would add in a kiss. Life was perfect, nothing could ruin it.

Then all of a sudden i froze, my hand tighten around Joey's

'Babe, what's up?' he asked, noting how much my hand had tightened.

'It's him...' i managed to get out

'Who is him?'

'Joey just get him away from me.' i screamed as he came running straight towards me.


	11. Revealing past

**There will be no update tomorrow as got no free time all day, will defernatly be an update on Sunday. **

**Tonight's episode was so sad; i was on the verge of crying and the preview for Monday looks even worse, this is going to be so difficult for them both. **

**R&R**

CHAPTER 11- REVEALING PAST

'Joey just get him away from me.' i screamed as he came running straight towards me.

LAUREN POV

'Joey just get him away from me.' i screamed as he came running straight towards me.

'Babe.' He said pulling me into a hug, he started pushing me away, my and loosening from Joey's and we lost of contact, he trod on my feet and feel on the floor, him falling on top of me. i started screaming as i felt my top rising.

'Stop screaming, or you and that boyfriend of yours will die.' I heard him whisper in my ears, he started to kiss me, and then i felt my shorts being undone.

'Stop.' I managed to get out

'What so if i stop you will lose you and your boyfriend?' he whispered 'Is that what you want? I nodded my head telling him to carry on as much as i hated it; i wasn't going to risk Joey.

'Why don't we go somewhere more privet, not on a beach in public?' I asked, trying not to sound scared.

'There is nothing wrong with it being here, is there?' he said pushing harder against me

'No' i mumbled.

After what seemed like hours of pain i finally felt someone try and pull him off me, i didn't want to open my hours, i didn't know who it was, i just quickly pulled my shorts up to cover my modesty, before i slowly opened them i saw Joey holding down this boy, i could only tell it was him from the back of his hair. I could hear police sirens in the back of my head, i looked over and saw police running towards us, they arrested the man, and Joey turned round to me, he had a black eye and a long cut above his eyebrow.

'Joey.' I managed to get out, i had mascara all down my face, and the tears just kept going i saw Joey come over to me and pull me into a hug, i just let the tears flow even more, they were even worse than before.

'Hey babe it's ok, im here?' he told me, he picked me up off the sand and i naturally wrapped my legs round him, i felt him start to walk and i weren't sure where we was going, i didn't bother looking up, i didn't care, as long as i was with Joey and safe in his arms that's all that matters to me.

Eventually he put me down, we were inside like a shed, i had stopped crying about 10minutes before.

'Where are we?' i asked

'We are in my beach hut; i got brought it off my mom when i was little.' He said

'Where is your mom now?' i asked, he stayed silent 'you don't have to tell me if you don't want to?'

'No, its fine my dad abused my mom, he would hit her all the time, whenever someone did something wrong he would take it out of my mom.' He said

'Babe i am so sorry, is that why you have such a bad relationship with your dad?' i asked, i wasn't sure how far i could go but i thought i would give it ago knowing it was me next

'Yer, he used to do it in front of me, i first saw it happen when i was 7, she accidently dropped a glass, he hit her round her back with a belt.' He told me, tears falling down his eyes.

'Im so sorry.' I said, i was never good with advice so i wasn't sure what to reply

'Don't be sorry babe, now come on your turn, what happened when you was back in England?' he asked me

I sighed; i knew i had to tell him. 'Come on babe, it's only me you can tell me anything?' he told me

'Ok.' I said, he took hold of my hands 'This is such a nice hut.' I said trying to change the subject

'Babe come on.' He said

'Ok, well the person who came running towards me was called Adam, we used to go out when i was back in England, we went out for about 7months on and off.' I replied

'What happened next?' he asked

'Well he started to push me into sex, and wouldn't back down until i said yes, eventually he wouldn't wait and would rape me.' the tears were back down my face

'Why didn't you leave him?' he asked with concern in his voice

'I tried to lots of time.' I said back

'What happened?' he asked

'Some days he would lock me in his bedroom in his flat, sometimes it was days, he would ever now and again open the door and put some food and drink in, but most of the time he would threaten me.' i replied back

'Did you never go to the police?' he said

'He said, he would kill me and my family, i couldn't risk losing any of my family, that's why i let him do it today, he said he was going to kill me and you and i wasn't going to let that happen.' i told him

'Did he abuse you?' he asked

I flinched at this question 'Babe what did he do?' he asked me

'He didn't hit me a lot, it was once or twice, the first time when i tried to leave and the second time when i was pregnant' i said, i hadn't told anyone about being pregnant Adam didn't even know

'You was pregnant?' he asked shocked

'Yer, i was going to get rid of it, but he found out and said he didn't want it i tried to tell him i was going to get rid of it but he just kept hitting me in my stomach and he hit me that hard i had a miscarriage.' I told him

'So that is why you came here?' he said, tears falling down his face

'Yer, when i was with him i used to drink a lot and when my mom died it was even more, it was drama after drama, i needed to get away, so i just ran and came here. I don't get how he found me though.' I said sighing

'He is not going to go near you ever again, nothing is going to happen to you, im going to protect you.' He told me

I just leant forward and kissed him once 'Thank you so much for listening.' I said

'I will always listen to you Lauren, it's just me and you now and nothing is going to happen to you and im going to make sure of it.


	12. Childish and meaningless

**Only a short one tonight, more tomorrow. Please review, thank you. Request on what you would like to happen next. **

**R&R**

CHAPTER 12- CHILDISH AND MEANINGLESS

LAUREN POV

My and Joey just sat in silence for a few minutes, he just kept his eyes glued on me. But then a wash of anger hit me, he didn't fight for me, he just let it happen!

'Why didn't you get him off me! Why didn't you help me.' i shouted standing up, he just looked at me shocked at my outburst. 'Well are you going to answer then?'

'Lauren, do you wonder how i got a black eye? And a massive cut on my head?' he snapped back. I didn't respond. 'No? Well let me tell you, i got dragged off by about 5 different people, if i didn't go along with them, they said they were going to kill you. They hit me round the head with a bottle, which knocked me out i woke up in the van, with the massive dash, then left the door open though so i got out and started running towards you, as i went to pull h im off you, i got pulled back and punched, that's where my black eye came from, i went to grab him off you again, when the police turned and got him off you. So when you think i didn't help you think again.' He shouted at me before storming out, i just slumped in the chair, how I could be so stupid.

I got up out the seat and ran outside, to see him stood there kissing his girlfriend. My anger just reached its max. 'I think i love you yano? And you are there kissing another girl?' i shouted, he turned round and looked at me

'You love me was?' was all he said

'I think i do, but it doesn't matter now does it' i shouted

'Babe what is she talking about? Why does she love you?' i heard the girl ask

'She is just my cousin isn't she? Always bothering me wanting my attention.' I heard him shout, i couldn't believe what he was saying i thought there was something about us.

'So what about liking me? What about your office?' i shouted back, it was dark and were a bit further away, so he couldn't see the tears down my face.

'You office was just a bit of fun, i like you as family nothing else.' He said back

'What happened in your office?' the girl asked

'Oh nothing, we just played a couple of drinking games. Childish and meaningless.' He said back

'Well tell you COUSIN she is interrupting some very important time.' I could hear her tell him

'Tell your slut of a girlfriend im leaving.' I shouted to Joey before walking away.

i couldn't believe what he had said about me after everything that had happened today, after everything i told him, he still goes and treats me like that. I weren't sure where i was going it was now getting dark, but i was just heading towards the flashing lights straight towards, hoping it was the town. The tears were flying down my face, but the only thing i needed was a drink, and a drink was what i was going to get.


	13. Not enough

**Thank you for the reviews, sorted of taken Popscb idea in this chapter. Let me know what you think.**

**R&R**

CHAPTER 13- NOT ENOUGH

LAUREN POV

I carried on walking not sure where i was going; i mean if i meant something to him he would have stopped. But no to him i was just his cousin. I got to a tree and hide behind watching what they were doing, i looked back and they were kissing again, then i saw him push her towards the sand. Then i saw a confused look on his face, it was like he was thinking about what he was doing. He then pulled back. I could hear shouting and due to it being quite.

'What are you doing?' she shouted

'Getting away from you.' He said back, seeing him walk this way. She grabbed his arm

'Where are you going?' she asked

'To find Lauren' he replied

'She is only your cousin.' She said

'Me and you, Abbie are over.' He said. i began to walk forwards, towards the way i was meant to be walking. I did a little Jog before carrying on walking. I could see him out of the corner of my eye, but i could also see a row of clubs in front of me, after everything today all i wanted was a drink.

'Lauren wait?' i heard him shout, i ignored him and carried on walking, my feet moving quicker, hearing his voice had made tears fall down my face. Why was i crying over him? **Because remember Lauren, you love him. **

'Lauren, come on wait.' I heard him shout, as i was about to turn around i heard her voice.

'Joey, wait im sorry ok, we can sort this, i love you.' She told him

'Well the feelings can't be the same, i don't love you know more, it's over between us.' He told her

'But Joey we have been together for a while now.' She told him

'A while really we have been together what 2weeks, i don't stay with girls forever you know that.' He told her, beginning to walk off again. The tears were even more he would leave me in a few weeks; he doesn't stay with girls forever does he. **Well he is only his cousin. **

I made it towards the first club, any club will do, as i was about to walk in, i felt my arm being grabbed, expecting it to be Joey, i turned round and slapped him round the face, not even looking who it was. I blushed when i opened my eyes.

'All i was going to say was don't go in that club it's not the best.' Adam told me

'Im so sorry, i thought you were someone else.' I said still blushing.

'Was that aimed for me?' Joey asked, i just ignored him

'Is there a problem?' Adam asked

'No.' Joey said

'Yes' i replied, not taking my eyes of Joey.

'Come on babe.' He said

'Don't babe me.' i snapped back

'Look do you me to get rid of him?' Adam asked

'No, i think you should leave.' Joey snapped back

'Joey, don't be so rude. Thanks Adam im fine i'll see you around yer?' i told him kissing him on the cheek, before he left.

'So what do you want?' i asked turning my attention back to him

'You.' Was all he replied smiling

'Do you think it's funny? I don't, you said that i was just a child and everything was meaningless. You then don't mind snogging your girlfriend off, when i tell you i think i love you.' I said the last bit of my sentence becoming a whisper.

'I love you too.' He told me, i felt my hear melt when he told me, but i wasn't going to let me win him round that easily.

'You just told your ex girlfriend that you don't love her and that you only stay with girls for a few weeks before you dump them.' I snapped

'But you are different.' He told me

'Yer because i am your cousin, remembering saying that im only your cousin.' I told him

'I didn't mean that.' He told me

'What bit don't you mean? Because i don't know what to believe anymore.' I said back

'Believe that i love you.' He told me tucking a bit of hair behind my ear.

'Look Joey, i don't know what to believe, so please just leave me alone.' I said, starting to walk away.

'Where are you going?' he asked

'Like i said, to get a drink.' I replied carrying on walking, he grabbed my arm again. 'I wouldn't if i was you, unless you want a slap?' i asked. I let go of my grip before i carried on walking before i turned around.

'Oh by the way, just in case you are interested, I've asked my dad to book my ticket back to England, i leave tomorrow.'


	14. Home

**Here is tonight's Chapter, let me know what you think, thank you for all the reviews. **

**Last night's episode was so sad, im not sure how long i can watch them be apart. **

**R&R**

CHAPTER 14- HOME

I've asked my dad to book my ticket back to England, i leave tomorrow.'

LAUREN POV

I left him shell shocked, i just carried on walking, i didn't look back i just let the tears fall down my face. I weren't going for a drink, now the only thing i wanted was sleep. After today's events all i wanted to do was sleep. After Adam finding me, being raped by him while Joey was beaten, then having an argument with Joey. Coming to Australia was the biggest mistake of my life.

I walked in the front door, to see my dad standing there. He looked at me and pulled me into a hug, he didn't even know why i was crying and he wasn't going to, just being in his hug was enough.

'What happened?' he asked 'The police came round and explained what happened, why didn't you tell anyone?'

'I couldn't, he threatened me dad, he threatened our family, i let him do it to protect us.' I told him

'Darling, you should have told someone, we could of sorted it out though.' He told me

'Look dad, i don't want to talk about it, i just want to go home.' I said standing up and going to leave

'About that.' He said

'What?' i asked

'When the court takes place, it will happen here in Australia, as that it is where it has been reported, so you will have to come back when the court is set, but we will pay for your tickets.' He told me

'Thank you dad, im going to go and pack.' I told him before leaving the room, it may be 10.30 at night but i had told my dad to get the earliest flight possible so i wouldn't have to see Joey. He had managed to get on for 8.30am. My stuff was more or less packed already. Being hear 2days or so i hadn't really been able to un-pack, so it was just the odd few bits, as soon as i was done my head hit the pillow and i was asleep.

I heard my door creak open, i slowly opened one eye, seeing Joey stood there watching me, he looked at my suitcases before sighing and walking out, he didn't shut my door though. I then heard him come back in with a piece of paper, he left it on top of my suitcase, i quickly shut my eye as he walked over and kissed me on the head. The thought of what was on that piece of paper got the better of me, but my eyes were too tired to wake up.

I heard my alarm go off, only a few hours later, it was 4.30, i got up jumped in the shower, i loved this shower it was so powerful, i would certainly miss that. I put on some clothes, deciding on some leggings, white top and blazer, knowing that when i get back to England it would be cold.

I pulled my suitcase down the stairs as quietly as possible; i didn't want to wake Molly as i knew she hadn't been sleeping well the last couple of nights.

'Hear let me take that.' I heard someone say; i turned round and say it was Joey

'No, im fine thank you.' I snapped back

'Come on Lo, its only taking a suitcase down the stairs, you don't want to wake the whole house up.' He said back

'Fine.' I said back, giving up watching as he took down the suitcase.

'Thank you.' I said seeing the taxi driver outside.

'Right im going, tell Alice i will speak to her soon and tell my dad i love him, oh and give Molly a cuddle from me please.' I said turning towards the door

'Lauren, don't go.' He said

'I can't stay here Joey, not after everything that has happened; i have only been her 2days and already causing drama.' I told him. 'Look im sorry, i've got to go, i can't miss this flight.'

'I will never forget you.' He told me

'You only knew me two days.' I told him back

'But i will miss you though.' He said

'And i will miss you too.' I replied

'I'm going to come back and get you one day Lauren Branning.' He told me, as i walked out the door, the tears falling down my face, i got in the taxi and made my way to the airport, checking in and boarding my plane i knew this would be one of the longest flight i would have to take. I took at my phone and looked at my screen saver, it a picture of me and Joey, we took yesterday, i smiled as fresh tears fell, i turned it off and looked forward to the flight. **Come on Lauren are you that sad you have a picture of you and your cousin as your screen saver?' **

It then brought to my attention that i still had opened the note, when i picked it up this morning it was in an envelope. I looked at it, the way he had wrote my name on the envelope and his writing.

Lauren,

I don't have a clue if you was even going to read this, but you must be if you have read that first line. I know we left on rough patches, and last night i said a lot of things i didn't mean. Let me tell you how much i love you and why. I love you to the moon and back, you have the most beautiful smile, and i love your laugh. You have gorgeous brown eyes that i could look at every day. I can't believe you are going; i will never get to see you again. One day im going to come and find you and i don't care we are cousins. Since we meet on that night, i felt something straight away; we had a connection that i have never felt for anyone before.

I just wanted to say i love you.

Joey xxx

I sat there just reading the letter over and over again, i couldn't believe what i was reading, it didn't even sound like the Joey i knew that last two days, and now i have left him.

'I need to get off this flight.' I told the women

'Im sorry that is no longer possible, we are only a few hours away now.' She told me. Had i really been on this flight nearly 24hours, what had i done? Did i sleep? Did i cry? Did i read? Did i them all?

A few hours later and we arrived in London; i had texted Uncle Jack already asking him to get me, which he agreed. I collected my luggage and made my way to the exit, it was nearly light now, with the top difference it was about 9.30 in the morning. I saw Uncle Jack standing there smiling at me.

'Uncle Jack.' I said as i pulled him into a hug

'You could of told us you were going somewhere, you had us all worried.' He told me as we walked towards the car.

'I went to see Dad, i needed to get my head straight, i was only ever going to go a couple of days.' I said as i got into my car, it was nice to be back, but i did miss the warm weather, and a bit of me. **Are you sure only a bit? **Ok a lot of me missies Joey.

We pulled up outside my house and Oscar and Abbie came running out towards me pulling me into a hug.

'It's so nice to have you home.' Abi said.

'Yer im glad to be home.' I said, home, this is where i belong.


	15. Messages

**Thank you for the reviews. Here is the next chapter, really short one tonight, but plenty of drama coming this way.**

**let me know if you would like to see what Joey thinks too?**

**R&R**

CHAPTER 15- Messages

LAUREN POV

As soon as i got in i went straight even on a normal day i wasn't awake by 9.30, and after a 24hours flight i could really do with sleep. Abi had said that she would put my washing on for me.

A few days had passed and all i had done was sleep, 2 24hours flight in less than a week has really taken its toll. I hadn't left my bed, or checked my phone in days, thought it was about time i did. I turned it on, i had 15messages in total. I was quite shocked myself in how many there was. As i opened it up, i saw his name 'Joey.' I said to myself. There were 7 off him, 2 off Whitney, 1 off Luc, 3 of Alice, 1 of my dad and 1 off Fatboy. I weren't sure whether to read the ones of Joey; i was scared of what i might read. Him telling me what he wrote in the letter was all lies, and he hates me. **Read them and you will find out. **

I opened the first one

Just wanted to make sure you landed ok? J x

Didn't get a reply? Did you read my letter? J x

It was the letter wasn't it? I put you off me even more. J x

I love you, i want tell the world, please just a text to say you are ok, even if one word. J x

Come on babe, i haven't heard off you in days, let me ring you so i can hear your beautiful voice. J x

Day 3, in the Joey waiting for Lauren to reply, im not going to give up. J x

Still not giving up. J x

I sighed as i read the messages, before i replied i checked other messages, the ones of Al and dad were making sure i was ok, and when next to meet up and the ones, from the others were asking me to meet up tonight. I replied to everyone saying i was ok, and that i was up for tonight. Maybe it would take my mind of Joey. It was then Joey's reply, should i even bother replying, he is probably with his girlfriend, forgetting about me. **There is only one way to find out.**

*Lauren to Joey*

Hi, im ok. L x

That was all i sent, i didn't know what to say i couldn't get my head round it, it must of cost him a fortune to send all of them messages, i kept thinking. I got out of bed and got in the shower, noticing the small tan i had on my legs, at least something good had come out of going there. I put on my blue body cone dress with my beige heels, the one i seemed to be on my night out with Joey, i smiled to myself remembering what happened that night. **Forget about him, remember you are going out tonight to forget about him. **

I walked out the door, to go and meet up with everyone, all i hoped was that tonight i forgot about Joey and i could have a good time.

**But can you really forget about Joey that easily? **


	16. Making plans

**Ok some people wanted Joey's pov so will start adding it in. What drama would you like to see unfold for them and how if they do, do you want them to reunite? **

**R&R**

CHAPTER 16- MAKING PLANS

LAUREN POV

We made our way across to R&R, altogether there was Fatboy and Poppy, Whitney and Tyler, Lucy and her new boyfriend and then there was me. Antony said he was going to come later.

'So where have you been these last few days baby girl?' Fatboy asked knowing they all wanted to know the answer

'Australia.' Was all i said back

'You have been to Australia?!' Whitney asked quite shocked in what i had come out with.

'Yer, was going to stay longer, forever in fact, but i couldn't leave Abbie.' I told them

'We should go on holiday there?' Lucy asked

'What all the way to Australia?' Whitney asked

'Yer why not?' Poppy replied

'Lauren, doesn't your dad live in Australia, maybe we could get somewhere near that?' Lucy asked, great so they wanted to go on holiday, which is ok, but to Australia, near Joey!

'Erm, im not sure.' I said

'What you are not sure if your dad lives in Australia?' Lucy asked, she was starting to get on my nerves

'No, i mean a holiday all the way to Australia; i know my dad lives there.' I replied

'Well asked him? I mean we haven't had a group holiday before, i mean we need to go on one.' Lucy asked

'I'll ask him.' I replied reluctantly

'Great. So who is in?' Lucy asked

Everyone nodded in agreement, everyone but Lucy's boyfriend who said he had work. The rest of the night evolved around talking about Australia, all i kept thinking about was Joey, i would have to see him again. There was no getting out of it now though. I mean even if i said my dad said no, Lucy would want to speak to him, herself.

JOEY POV

So i send her like thousands of texts and all i get in return is 'Hi, im ok.' Is that is, im ok. I hadn't heard off her in days i mean i wrote her a letter, telling her how much i love her, maybe she doesn't feel the same back, and she was just saying that as a spore of the moment. But on the plus side it is a start, i mean she could completely ignore me, but it is a start and im going to try and win her back, even if she is the other side of my world.

'Are you going to leave this house, at some point?' Alice asked as she walked into the living room

'Errm, maybe Al, probably not.' i replied

'What is wrong? You have been down since Lauren left?' She asked

'Yer, well we were getting on alright and me and Abbie split up.' I said, trying to get her to change the subject.

'You will find someone else.' Alice told me

'Well im going for a run.' I said getting up and living the house.

What am i going to do without Lauren?

LAUREN POV

The next morning i woke up without a hangover, i had told myself i wasn't going to get drunk. It felt so nice to be able to have a good night out without having a hangover the next day. My phoned buzzed, it was Lucy

Lo; Hello

Lu; Hey lo

Lo; what do you want? Do you know how early it is?

Lu; Its 10.30, and we are all on our way over to yours, so be up and ready. We will be there in 15minutes

Lo; are you being serous?

Lu; chop chop Lo, we will see you soon

*end of call*

Brilliant, so they hadn't forgotten what was said last night, looks like i had to face it now. I jumped out of bed, seeing a note on the door, saying Abi was at sixth form and Oscar at school. I don't know what i would do without Abi, these past few weeks she has been my rock.

I jumped in the shower, got dressed and made my way downstairs for some breakfast before the door was knocked. I sighed before opening the door, to see everyone standing there looking as happy as ever. They all came in one by one, hugging me briefly before going and sitting down in the living room.

'Hi everyone.' I said as i walked in and sat down

'All you need to do is ring your dad, ask for the best place and we can book it, we leave in two days i have already booked the flights.' Lucy said, we all just looked at her shocked

'Two days?' i asked

'What about paying, i can't pay you in two days.' Whitney said

'Don't worry about money, it's all sorted you pay me when you are ready.' Lucy said smiling, proud of herself

'So all we have to do is get Lauren to ring her dad for the best place then we leave in two days time.' Fatboy asked

'Yep' Lucy said back

I picked up the phone and rang my dad

D; hello darling, you ok?

L; Yer im fine, look a group of us would like to come over to Australia for 2weeks, so we need you to tell us the best hotel

D: Babe that is brilliant, why don't all your friends stay at our house

L; what there isn't enough room

D; Yer there is

L; but this is meant to be a holiday, yano hotels

D; Ok i get the point, i will book you all a hotel, and will pay Lucy for your flights when you are out here

L; Dad you don't have to do that

D; No i want too, look you must come and see me though

L; Thank you do much dad

D; it is fine, and while you are out here come and see Alice, she is missing you

*end of call*

'So?' Lucy asked

'So, it is all booked, we leave in two days time' i replied, putting on a fake smile

'That's brilliant.' Poppy said

'All the girls must go shopping before we leave.' Whitney said, the conversation was yet again flowing about Australia, but all i could keep thinking about was the face im going to see him again.

Im going to see Joey.


	17. Back again

**Review and let me know what you think. Sorry that the chapters haven't been very long this week, got lots of coursework needed doing. They may not be an update this weekend but trying my best for Sunday.**

**R&R**

CHAPTER 17- BACK AGAIN

LAUREN POV

After what seemed like hours, they finally left. As much as i was looking forward to this holiday, there was only one thing putting it down. Joey. **Joey, Joey, Joey, Joey this, Joey that. Forget him. **

I woke up the next day knowing that today was the day before i was going on holiday. Abi had already said it was fine to look after Oscar i mean she was basically doing it already. All the girls were off shopping today, although i had already got most of my stuff from when i went before, but some new stuff might make me forget memories, by first of all chucking away the blue dress i work on my night out with Joey.

I meet up with the girls and we made our way into town, it being winter here, there wasn't really much summer stuff, but we were mainly after dresses. After shopping in River island, top shop and many more we had spent over a thousand pound between the 4 off us. We had literally brought a new outfit for every single night. After a day shopping we all went for a drink and something to eat.

'Hey Lo?' Whitney asked

'Yer?' i asked

'You got any family out there besides your dad and Kristy?' she asked

'Erm, yer got two cousins and a uncle.' I said smiling

'What they like?' she asked

'A Branning.' Was all i said wanting to get off the subject, Whitney noticed it was a touchy subject and changed it.

'So is it still alright for us all to camp at yours tonight?' She asked

'Yer course, what time we all got to be up tomorrow?' i asked back

'Well the flight leaves at 9.20am, so the minibus is booked for 5.30am. So as long as you are ready for half 5, it doesn't matter what time.' Lucy said

'Ok, well don't forget we only have one shower.' I replied

'That's fine, im sure we can work it out tonight, right?' Poppy asked

'Course, now come on.' I said

We made our way back to our house, the boys had dropped all their stuff off earlier in the day, they said they would be over later and that they were going to the pub, while they left us to pack our stuff. We spent the next 2hours attempting to pack.

'Ok, can someone sit on mine please?' i asked, we had all taken it in turns to help shut each other's suitcases.

'Yer im coming.' Whitney asked, as she walked over sat on the suitcase, as i began zipping it up. We placed all the suitcases in the hallway as everyone was camping out in the living room. The rest of the night consisted of ordering a Chinese, and having a night in watching films, but everyone kept getting distracted from my phone bleeping.

'Lauren, why don't you just check it?' Tyler asked knowing everyone wanted me too, i picked it up.

'Who is it off?' Lucy asked

'Erm no-one.' I said reading the message.

*Joey to Lauren*

Hi, im ok? Is that all you are going to send back? Im not giving up on you J x

'It's a boy isn't it?' Poppy asked perking up

'No, just a message from O2.' I said putting my phone back down. Whitney gave me that look again and i knew in 10minutes time she would be questioning me. 10minutes later.

'Anyone want a drink?' Whitney asked, everyone responded 'Lauren, gives us a hand?' i sighed before standing up and following her in

'What does everyone want?' i asked

'How about me and you sit down and you tell me what's going on.' She told me, i sat down.

'What o you want to know?' i asked

'Let's start with your cousins.' She said

'Ok what do you want to know?' I said

'Boy's girls?' she asked

'Boy and a girl.' I said

'Names?' she asked

'Alice and Joey.' I said tensing at his name hoping Whitney wouldn't notice

'Now explain what's going on with you and Joey.' She said, i stayed silent 'Im not going to judge you.'

I breathed 'Ok, well i think im in love, love love with Joey.'

'You had sex with him didn't you?' Whitney asked

'Yep, in his office.' I said back, it felt so much better to get it off my chest

'Lauren Branning, get you.' She said laughing

'Yer well it's not that simple.' I said

'What do you mean?' she asked

'Well it got complicated, we talked and decided to give it ago and then the day before i got back, i got raped by Adam, the person i was in relationship here, he had been abusing me and raping me, that's why i left to Australia, but he found me and did it again before getting arrested, Joey couldn't stop him because he was chucked into a van and when he got out, he got caught by them. We walked to his beach hut and had this conversation, then we argued and he left only for me to walk out and find him kissing his girlfriend, we had another argument and i told him i was leaving. Now he keeps texting me.' i said breathing a sigh of relief after i had said it all.

'Lo, why didn't you talk to me?' Whitney said.

'I couldn't, he was threatening my family.' I said

'Is this why you have been down about going to Australia tomorrow, because you will have to see him?' Whitney asked

'Yep.' I replied

'Well come on we are going to enjoy this holiday, nothing of the likes of Joey are going to stop us, now come on we need to take these drinks in.' Whitney said pulling me into a hug before we joined the rest of the group. The rest of the night seemed to go well; we all went to bed early knowing we had to get up and after that talk with Whitney i was quite looking forward to this holiday.

My alarm woke me up the next day; we all managed to get ready with no argument on who was in the bathroom. We made it to the airport and checked in and were on our way, the flight didn't seem as long as before mainly because i had the people i loved around me.

'This is going to be the best holiday ever.' Lucy said, she was more exciting than everyone, i think mainly because she broke up with her boyfriend so she was single again.

'We made it there, safely. We started to walk through the terminals towards the exit; we had all got changed into something more summary, just like i had done before. I wore my denim shorts, white top and my red blazer with converse. As we made it to the exit i saw him and our eyes locked. He was here, why was he at the airport? I started to walk

'Lauren.' He said grabbing my arm, i turned around but looked down, Whitney clicking onto who it was.

'Come on Lauren, we have to go.' Whitney said. i started to walk around, i decided on one last look around.

There he was snogging the face of Lucy!


	18. Always there

**Thank you for the reviews, please keep reviewing. Im not sure how often this is going to be updated this week as have exams and coursework coming up, but will try and update as often as possible**

**R&R**

CHAPTER 18- AWAYS THERE

There he was snogging the face of Lucy!

LAUREN POV

I couldn't believe what my eyes were seeing, she had only been here 5minutes and already she was snogging my cousin. **Correct Lauren. **I mean i know she had already had a little bit to drink, but she wasn't drunk. Thousands of different emotions were washing over me, i didn't know what to feel, i was angry, upset, jealous i just wanted to run over there and slap them both. The thing that got me both annoyed was he was responding. The anger took the better of me and i didn't know what i was doing, i was now storming over to Lucy and Joey, ignoring the shouts from Whitney.

'Uhrm.' I said, they both pulled apart and looked at me, before i could say anything i had slapped them both.

'Lauren.' They said in unison

'That was for snogging my best friend and that was for snogging my cousin.' I exclaimed before walking away, before turning around again. 'What are you even doing here?'

'Erm, uncle max told me you were here so i came to see you.' He told me

'What's with the bag?' i questioned

'Erm.' He said

'Stop saying erm and tell the truth.' I exclaimed

'Was going to come and see you in England always wanted to go.' He said smiling at me. My heart melted at the fact he was going to come and see me. **Forget him Lauren, stay strong.** I didn't know what to say back, but once again Whitney had my back.

'She doesn't want you to come and see you, and Lucy i wouldn't go there.' Whitney said, i turned round to her and mimed thank you for turning back round.

'Whit is right Luc, i mean he had a girlfriend and treated on her, he has no respect for girls.' I said my anger suddenly coming from no where

'Lauren, come on.' He said

'Why? She is my best mate, i don't want her be with someone like you, she deserves a lot better.' I told him

'Lauren, don't you think i can make my own judgement?' Lucy said

'You like him for how he looks i get that, but you don't know the real him.' I said, looking at Joey

'How do you know Lauren, you have knew him what a week?' she said. There is actually a lot you don't know Lucy, i thought. **Yer a lot, how about the time you had sex in his office. **

'You can get to know people well in just a week.' I said 'Now are you coming, we need to get on this coach, im not having some boy wreck this holiday.' I then said, Lucy nodded before linking arms with me and started walking. Once again i turned back 'Oh and enjoy your time in England.' I shouted again, our eyes locked but i quickly turned back round.

JOEY POV

I couldn't believe Lauren, Lucy was the one who kissed me, does she really think i would do that in front of her. I mean i know Lucy was my usual type but Lauren was the girl i wanted, and i had 2 weeks to try and prove it to her. No way was i going to England now, i had to stay and get Lauren back.

LAUREN POV

We had managed to get onto the coach in like record speed, we had like 2minutes before it left, but all managed to get on. Throughout the journey all i could think about was him. **Him being Joey. **I wanted to try and avoid him this holiday but we didn't even exit the airport and he was here, maybe him being in England for however long i will be able to clear my head, and go and see my dad without the worry of him being there.

'Lauren?' Whitney said

'Yer?' i asked

'Thinking about him?' she asked, i just nodded. 'Forget about him yer, we are going to find you someone ten's times better than him and he is not going to ruin this holiday, do you understand?'

'Yes Miss Dean, well soon to be Moon.' I said, us both laughing. 30minutes later and we arrived at the hotel, the girls were in one room and the boys in the other, it made it a lot easier to do it that way. I had text Alice saying i was back out and we were going to meet up with her tonight; it would be so nice to go out with another single girl. I was going to see my dad in a couple of days, i didn't want to see him loads because this was meant to be my holiday, not a holiday were i go and visit parents.

We spent the day around the pool, my dad had booked us a 5* hotel, with 4swimming pools and its own beach. There was a water park, theme park nearby and we were next door to the strip.

Tonight i had decided to dress to impress tonight, it was the first night so it had to be a good night. I eventually decided on my beige, tight dress, with a full lace back. I put on my red heels and curled my hair before putting on a little make-up.

'You are defernatly ready to forget about Joey.' Whitney said looking at me

'Yer well, he is my cousin isn't he, im not letting him ruin our holiday.' I said smiling, tonight i was forgetting about Joey. We meet up with Alice, we started off in one bar and carried on changing, Alice taking us to the all the best bars. I was engulfed into conversation when i didn't see the person i i walked into

'Watch were you are going?' i exclaimed, picking up my bag that had dropped on the floor

'Sorry.' He said

'Brilliant.' I muttered

He is everywhere, everywhere!


	19. Talking

**Sorry no update yesterday **

**Let me know the chapter you want to see unfold for them. Review and let me know**

**R&R**

CHAPTER 19- TALKING

LAUREN POV

I just looked up at him, i couldn't take my eyes off him, they just locked and wouldn't unlock. I just wanted to jump forward and pounce on him. **No Lauren don't do that. **Don't worry im not going to i can control myself i thought. I could feel Whitney come and stand next to me and take my hand.

'Come on.' She said, pulling me away making me lose contact with his eyes, i could feel everyone else's eyes looking at me strongly. I quickly brought back to reality, when i felt someone grab my other hand; i looked up to see it was Joey. I quickly diverted them so they didn't lock.

'What.' I asked stubbornly

'We need to talk.' He told me

'We do not.' i said

'Maybe we could do more than talking.' Lucy said perking up as soon as she saw Joey, she was even more drunk than before

'And take advantage of a beautiful girl like you.' He said to her. I was in shock, he told me he loved me and then he was saying that. Once again i slapped him for the second time.

'We do not need to talk; i never want to see you ever again.' I shouted at him, before walking away. I was getting over Joey, and i needed to do it now. **Now that's the Lauren we know. **I weren't even sure what gave me so much anger, maybe it was the drink or the fact he said he loved me but flirting with other girls, one being my best friend.

I carried on walking, everyone else joining even Lucy; i didn't turn back, if i turned back all my emotions would come flooding back.

'Lauren what was all that about?' Lucy asked

'It's nothing Luc, i was there when he cheated on his girlfriend, i just don't want the same to happen to you that's all.' I told her it was partly true. **You were there and were the girl he cheated with.**

JOEY POV

So Lauren had managed to slap me twice, which i found incredibly sexy, i know that i shouldn't flirt but i was just hoping that maybe it would work a little just for her talk to me. i needed to see that beautiful smile, and those gorgeous brown eyes. I would never cheat on Lauren, if she came out of the hut a couple of days earlier she would of noticed that it was Abbie kissing me not me kissing her, and like today it was Lucy that kissed me, but just my look she missed it. I just need to show her she is the one for me. As soon as i set my eyes on here, she was the girl for me. i had actually fell in love. I couldn't leave it there.

'Lauren.' I shouted trying to catch up

LAUREN POV

'Lauren.' I heard him shout, i mentally groaned. Will he every leave me alone? **But do you want him to leave you alone?**

As i was about to turn around Lucy did first. 'Look she doesn't want to talk to you, like she has already said. Now leave us all alone unless you want another slap.' Lucy said shouting

'Considering two minutes ago you were right up for it, what's changed?' i heard him reply. That's it.

'Look, leave me alone what has happened between us is in the past, just forget about it. As soon as my holiday is over im never coming back to Australia, you are never going to see me again so we may as well start now, leave me and my mates alone.' I said shouting at him.

'Lo, don't say that.' He told me

'Why?' i asked him

'Let me explain.' He said, walking towards me. To everyone else we were cousins, but he meant more to me than just cousins.

'Why should i waste my time on you? Im here on holiday, not for a family reunion.' I snapped back

'You know we never will be family.' He said, moving even closer, i stepped back, did he not realise that my friends were stood watching behind me.

'You are going to have to learn to live with that fact we are family, we are cousins Joey.' I told him

'Lo, shall we leave you too it?' Whitney asked, she knew exactly what was going to happen

'No its fine, we are leaving now.' I said turning around, only for him to grab my hand, spin me round and began running with me. i tried to get out of his grip but it was working, i had no eye dear where we was going and i couldn't run in heels. He picked me up, my legs go naturally around his waist before he lent in and kissed me.

WHITNEY POV

I watched as Joey started to pull away, i knew exactly what was happening.

'Shouldn't we go after her?' Tyler asked

'No leave her, she needs time to talk, she will be fine i promise.' I told him squeezing his hand

LAUREN POV

I didn't know what i was doing, he was carrying me down a street full of people and kissing me, in every passionate way possible. I didn't know whether to jump to conclusions and stop or let it carry on. I finally jumped to my senses and pushed him away, he lent in again.

'Stop.' I told him 'Stop.' I said again, the tears slowly going down my face. He used the back of his thumb to wipe them away.

'Put me down.' I stated, he put me back down on the floor, i just stared at him.

'Lauren, look.' He said

'Just stop, this should never happen, it shouldn't of ever happened in the first, just don't come near me again. All you are going to do now is walk back into that town and do it to another girl that you have wooed over. Forget about me because im no longer one of them girls.' I shouted before walking away, tears streaming down my face.


	20. Trapped

**Thank you for the reviews, Please keep reviewing and let me know what you think. Bigger chapter tomorrow **

**R&R**

CHAPTER 20- TRAPPED

JOEY POV

These last two days i had been a prick, i treated her terribly and she doesn't deserve me, she deserves so much more. All i have done is hurt her and hurt her. She is right i should leave her alone maybe it will be the best for everyone?

LAUREN POV

I weren't sure where i was walking i had already pasted our hotel; i was just letting my feet taking me where they wanted to go. It was so nice, watching the world go by, yes there was things going on in my life but it was nice to watch everyone else's life. i weren't drunk, i was still walking along the strip even with loads of different bars around me i wasn't tempted by any of them, all of them asking me to go in but declining them all. I ended up waking towards Joey's bar, like the other night it was crowded. I walked round the back to where Joey took me and was stopped by a security guard.

'Sorry, you can't come in here.' He told me

'It's ok Joey sent me, wanted me to grab some things for him, im his cousin was here the other night with him?' i said im sure the guard was the same

'Are yes? I remember now, it is fine by me go through.' He told me opening the door, i walked inside and made my way straight to his office i knew he wouldn't be there as i was ahead of him so if he was going to come he wouldn't be let in because i would make sure of it. I just looked around the office, i hadn't really had much chance to see his office. It was really simple, reminded me of the office in R&R. I had to go in there once to do something for Sharon.

I moved over to his desk, there was a laptop and a couple of pictures, i picked the first one up it was off him and Alice from when they were little, and the once next to it was him and his mom, I've always wondered what happened to his mom but two afraid to ask. I thought she may be dead like my mom but didn't want to jump to accusations, there was no pictures of them as a family of him and Uncle Derek, i had sort of worked out they didn't really have a good bond.

I sat in his chair, just thinking in a situation like this there was only one person i loved calling, mom. Yes i know she is dead but just hearing her voice on the answer machine, just seemed to make things so much better.

'Hello this is Tanya; sorry i get to the phone, probably running being a mom. Leave your number and I'll get back to you. Thanks'

'Mum.' I said hearing her voice made me cry. 'I don't know what to do im in love with my cousin. If you were here you would be the only one that understood. I can't be with him because he had hurt me too much but i can't help love him too much. I have fallen so hard for him. I need you with me, mom. I love you.' I said putting down the phone, the tears uncontrollably falling down my face.

I must of cried for 30mins, i didn't think there was any tears left after. I picked up my phone again and checked the time, i was going to ring Abi, i promised i would when i got there but of course being Lauren, i forget.

A: Hey Lo, eventually remember to ring?

L: Hey Abs and yer eventually, sorry it weren't till late

A: Lauren apologising?

L: Shut up

A: Are you ok, you sound upset?

L: not im fine, are you ok? Oscar? Jay?

A: we are all fine, don't worry, and just enjoy your holiday

L: I'll give it my best shop

A: I'll see you when i get back and speak to you soon, yeah?

L: course, Love you Abs

A: Love you too

*end of call*

Everyone seemed to have such a good life at the moment, i mean all my friends had boyfriends, except Lucy but she had just come out of a relationship. Alice was getting on well with Antony, i don't think they will ever be apart. The tears getting the better of me i found a bottle of vodka, it only had a little bit taken out of it, probably Joey. But it didn't bother me, i slowly opened it and started to drown it. Taking bigger gulps every time.

Outside, in the club i didn't know what was going on, all i could hear was screaming, at first i thought it was nothing until i started to see smoke under the door, then the flames in the background, i tried to open it, but it wouldn't open.

I was trapped.


	21. Getting in

**Thank you for the reviews. Review and let me know what you think.**

**Longer chapter tonight as promised**

**R&R**

CHAPTER 21- GETTING IN

LAUREN POV

I moved back away from the door, i started to panic. There was no way out. There was no out. I was well and truly trapped. I grabbed some clothes i found in the cupboard and started to stuff them at the bottom of the door, trying to stop the amount of smoke getting in. I moved back over to my bag, pulling out my phone. I only had 5% left but it was enough to make a call, the first person i thought of was Joey. **Of course it would be. **I dialled the number but received no signal, i tried the 3rd time but it went straight through to answer machine.

Joey please answer your phone, im trapped in your office and your club is on fire. Please help me. i love you

I put the phone down and slipped down into the chair. Tears flying down my face. Was this the end for me?

JOEY POV

I had received a call from the secretly guard working that night to tell me the club was on fire. I shoved my phone in my pocket and ran down to the club, stopping suddenly when i saw it. It was all in flames there was nothing left. Everyone seemed to be out, but there was still no sign of the fire brigade. I was about to walk up to Matt the security guard he said he had something important to tell me, when i was interrupted by Lucy.

'Joey.' She shouted

I turned round 'What?' i asked

'What are you doing here?' she said

'Well this is my club, so i sort of have to be here.' I told her, going to turn round again

'Wait you own this club?' she asked shocked

'Yep.' I said adding empiricist on the 'P'

'Oh, im sorry.' she said

'Yer, well there is nothing i can do.' I told her, walking to the security guard.

'Alright matt.' I said

'Erm, have you seen your cousin Lauren? 'he told me

'Seen her earlier, why?' i asked suddenly concerned

'Well she was in your office earlier, wanted to make sure she was out.' He told me, i looked at him shocked, was Lauren still in there? I ran back over to Whitney and everyone.

'What do you want?' Whitney asked, she seemed to have never liked me but i wasn't concerned about that now

'Is Lauren with you? Or have you seen her after i left with her?' i asked them

'Nop.' She said. i sighed picking up my phone.

'Why what's wrong?' she asked, i ignored her as i realised i had an answer message from Lauren.

Joey please answer your phone, im trapped in your office and your club is on fire. Please help me. i love you

I dropped the phone, before turning round and running, as i was about to go in the back door, which was quickest to the office, there was a massive explosion sending me flying onto the floor.

WHITNEY POV

I watched as Joey dropped the phone before running off. I knew it had something to do with Lauren. I picked up the phone and put it to my ear. Listening to message, i let the tears fall down my face not going unnoticed by everyone else.

'What is wrong?' Tyler asked me really concerned

'It's Lauren; she is trapped in the office.' I managed to get out. Before coming back to reality and running towards the burning building.

'Whit wait.' I heard him shout, i carried on. I was stopped when a massive explosion hit. Sending me to the floor.

I stood back up watching Antony, Tyler and Fatboy all fighting their way through, to i presume find the office. I wanted to run in and help but i was pulled back by Lucy, Poppy and Alice.

LAUREN POV

I felt the impact of the explosion; it rocked the room, sending things flying everywhere. I pulled myself into a tiny ball trying not to get hit by any of the flying objects.

JOEY POV

I stood back up from the explosion, fighting my way back forward to get inside. i pushed open the door, smoke pouring out of it. I put my jacket over my head and made my way towards the office. Trying to knock down any flames that were coming near me with my coat, i made my way to the office door. I looked through the window i saw her hiding in the corner, she looked so frighten and delicate i needed to get her out.

I tried the door, it wouldn't budge, off course she would off tried that first. The room was filling up with smoke. I moved back and started to kick the door. I watched as Lauren quickly stood up, she was coughing and spluttering.

'Joey, get me out please.' I heard her shout. This made me more determined than ever, i wasn't going to lose the girl i love. I started bashing the door, and eventually it swung open, i ran straight in and pulled Laruen into a hug.

LAUREN POV

I watched as Joey managed to get the door open, before pulling me into a hug.

'Are you ok?' he asked me

'Yer im fine, thank you.' I told him

'Don't thank me yet, we have to get out of here first.' He said jokingly

'Don't say that,' i said tears falling again.

'Hey come here, i didn't mean it, i was only joking.' He said pulling me into a hug; we pulled apart after a few minutes, pushing our foreheads together.

'I love you.' I told him

'I love you too, now come on let's get out of here.' He said taking my hand and leading me towards the door.

We started to leave the door when another explosion hit, sending us both to the floor and making the world go black.


	22. Fighting for life

**Thank you for the reviews, please keep reviewing love reading what you think. **

**R&R**

CHAPTER 22- FIGHTING FOR LIFE

We started to leave the door when another explosion hit, sending us both to the floor and making the world go black.

LAUREN POV

I woke up, unable to move i slowly lifted up my head looking around me i could still see some flames, they were further out in the background now, there was still smoke around me. i looked down towards my legs couldn't move them they were covered in rubble. My hand was still enwintened with someone, of course Joey. I turned to him, he was lay still he wasn't moving.

'Joey.' I whispered

'Joey.' I said starting to get more scared. I started to rub his arm, he wasn't moving, no he couldn't be dead surely?

WHITNEY POV

I screamed when i heard the second explosion come off, my fieonce, my best friends and Joey, where still in there? I started to run towards the building but was pulled back by police officers.

'Please, there are people in there.' I said tears flying down my face.

'We are doing are best to get them out, but at the moment the building is not safe so we are unable to get in there.' He told me

'There could be people dying in there are you are doing nothing about it?' i screamed getting angry

'Please calm down madam, and move away.' He told me softly

'Come on.' Poppy told me moving me back, while be comforted by Alice, they both had tears falling down there face.

'They will be fine, they are men they can pull through anything and Lauren she is a Branning.' Poppy told me

'Poppy is right, everything is going to be ok.' Alice told me

'We just need to think positive right?' i told them, even though all i was thinking about was the worse.

'What is going on between Joey and Lauren?' Alice asked, i sighed, was i meant to tell her? Should i leave it to Joey?

'Come on Whit i know you know.' She said

'It's not the right time Alice.' I replied

'Just answer me this are they together?' she said

'It's complicated, you need to speak to them.' I told her.

'We think it is safe to go in.' One of the police officers said, i jumped up and ran over.

'Are you going in?' i asked

'Yes, we are going to start at the front and work our way back, how many people do you think are inside?' he asked me

'There is 5 in total, 4boys 1 girl.' I said

'Will they be together?' he asked

'I don't know.' I said tears falling again.

'Ok thank you, we are going to do our best.' He said smiling at me; i stood them watching them walk inside.

LAUREN POV

I started to move the rubble off me, i needed to get Joey out he still had a pulse but it was only faint. I moved the rubble off my legs and looked at my left leg, there was a massive slit in the middle of it, it wasn't broken but it was close to my bone. I dragged my leg over to Joey and started to move the rubble off him. There was more on him than me, and a lot higher up towards his neck. After getting it off i started to move to pull him along the floor, while i dragged myself moving anything that got in my way. I weren't sure where i was going but i needed to find an exit, this building wasn't going to stay up much longer. I moved the direction me and Joey were originally heading, i managed to find the door, it was still open a little. I pushed it open, the cold air hitting me, i dragged me and Joey out, checking he still had a pulse which he did but it was very little. I saw Whitney, Alice and Poppy run over to me followed by Ambulance crew

'Joey.' i heard Alice shout.

'Lauren, are you ok?' Whitney asked

'_Im fine, just someone help Joey.' i stated as the ambulance people came over to us._

'_What's his name?' the women asked_

'_Joey, Joey Branning.' I said tears falling down my face, i watched as they did stuff they attached him to different things before putting him on a stretcher and moving him off to an ambulance._

'_Shall we take a look at you?' the women asked warmly_

'Im fine, it's just my leg.' I said

'Come on let's put you on this stretcher get you to the hospital, and sort you out yeh?' she said

'Im not leaving Joey.' i replied

'He will be fine; we need to worry about you too.' She said

'Lauren, i will keep an eye on him, he will be fine.' Whitney told me

'Thank you, where it Tyler and everyone.' I asked, i watched as a tear fell down her face. 'Whit?' i said

'They are inside, they went in after you.' She told me

'Who is they?' i asked

'Antony, Tyler and Fatboy.' She said

'No, No, No.' I said hoping it was a dream. I was put alone the stretcher and as was taking down towards the ambulance as i saw 3 fire brigades bringing 3 men. Out i looked over at them, ambulance were running over to them, i couldn't see what was happening.

'What is going on?' i asked

'They have found the other 3 inside.' she sad

'Are they alive?' i asked, scared of the answer

'I can't tell you at this stage.' She told me, giving me a sympathetic

'Is Joey ok?' i asked

'I can't tell you at the moment.' She said wheeling me into the ambulance

'No, i need to find out, my friends could be dying our already dead' I said going to move off the bed.

'You can't,' she told me.

That when i heard it the piercing screams. Someone had died.


	23. Finding out

**Only one chapter today was planning on two but got lots of coursework i need to catch up on. sorry its only short. **

**Let me know what you think**

**R&R**

CHAPTER 23- FINDING OUT

LAUREN POV

I needed to get out of this stretcher i needed to find out what was going on. i could of lost one or more of my friends and i don't even know it yet.

'I need to get out of here, i need to find out what is going on.' i told them women

'Im afraid you can't, we are going to take you to the hospital now sort your leg out.' She told me

'Are they going the same hospital as me?' i asked

'Some of them are, yes.' She said

'Some, what do you mean some?' i said

'Come on lets go, your leg will probably need stitches.' She said closing the doors.

'What is it you are not telling me?' i said annoyed how i was out of everything

'One of your friends has died.' She told me sympathetically, tears started falling down my face.

'Who?' i managed to get out

'I will get your friends to tell you that.' She said to me, as she passed me a tissue. The journey to the hospital was silent all i could think about was who of my friends had died. I started to think of all the reasons why i loved them so much.

Joey; i dont think i would ever stop loving Joey, he is everything to me. he saved me today and i know i have been bad to him the last couple of days but i will always love him, he is my world

Tyler; me and Tyler have known each other years, he is Whitney's soul mate, she would be lost without him and so would i he helped me out when i had my drinking problem.

Fatboy; Fatboy is my male best friend, he is always there for me and never fails to make me laugh. Like Tyler he helped me loads with my drinking but even more when my mom died.

Antony; me and Antony hit off straight away, he was the last one to become part of our group but it seems like he has been there forever. I love how him and Tyler always team up on us, they are the best of brothers.

I love them all too much, to lose them. But i have and i don't know which one.

We arrived at the hospital, i was taken straight through to A&E, it wasn't really an emergency, but they said they need to check for smoke insulation. I was taken to a ward where they started to sort out my leg, they said that i would just need stitches and that i would be on crutches for a few weeks.

They gave me an anaesthetic in my leg so it was numb, before they put in my stitches, they, they wrapped it up in a bandage before taking some tests, they said if the test come back clear i would be discharged later today. I sat there in my thoughts when i saw Whitney come; in she had tears down her face.

She ran in and pulled me into a hug.

'Are you ok?' she asked

'Yer just some stitches on my leg, if my test results come back clear then i can be discharged later today.' I told her

'Who has died?' i asked her

'You don't know?' she asked

'No, no one will tell me anything, all i know is someone has died.' I said tears already falling down my face.

'Im so sorry Lauren.' She said, no it couldn't be Joey surely

'No, not Joey, please tell me its not Joey.' i said even more tears down my face. I didn't want it to be any of them but Joey would of been the worst

'It's not Joey, Lauren, its.' She said

'Come on Whit i need to know.' I said

'It's, Fatboy.'


	24. Everyone else

**Ok, another chapter for you, only a small one. **

**Has anyone else's emails gone funny for this? I don't seem to receive an email when i update my chapter or get a review; i have to check it on here? **

**R&R**

CHAPTER 24- EVERYONE ELSE

LAUREN POV

I must have been hearing wrong, no she couldn't of said Fatboy.

'Fatboy?' i managed to get out

'Im sorry Lauren.' Whitney said as more tear fell from her face and fresh tears fell down my face.

'No, no, no.' I said, as Whitney pulled me into a hug.

'Hey, it's going to be fine.' She whispered into my ear, we pulled apart.

'How is it going to be fine? I have just lost a best friend.' I said

'It just will be ok!' she told me, i just nodded.

'Poppy.' I said, i had been so selfish thinking of how i would feel and i didn't think of Poppy she was his love of her life and he was hers.

'She is getting there, having lots of cuddles from everyone, especially Alice them too just seemed to click straight away.' She told me

'I know.' I said smiling a little

'Now that is the smile i like to see, now why don't we get you some crutches and see everyone.' She said to me.

'How is everyone?' i asked

'Ok where shall i start, shall we do lover boy first?' she asked me, my smile dropped instantly scared of what i was about to here.

'No, do him last.' I said i needed to here everyone else's first.

'Ok well Tyler he is fine, few cuts.' She said

'That's good, Antony?' i asked

'Same just fell funny on his arm after the explosion but only a sprain.' She said

'Joey?' i said really scared, if everyone else was ok, surely Joey was too?

'Well.' Whitney said at first

'Please just tell me.' i said tears already falling down my face.

'He is still unconscious, so far all we know is that he has a few cracked ribs, but is still unconscious because of the amount of smock he breathed in.' She said

'So he is going to be ok?' i asked

'As long as his pulse doesn't drop anymore then yes he will be ok.' She said 'Shall we get you some crutches then?' i nodded and Whitney left the room. Coming in a few minutes later with the doctor.

'Lauren, we have your results back.' She told me

'Can it wait till after i want to go and see my friends?' I asked

'You are chest seems clear, but there is something else.' She said

'Can you tell me when i come back?' i said again wanting to get going.

'Of course, be careful.' She told me before leaving. I got of the bed and pulled down my dress, which was covered in black and dust. Whitney passed me my crouches and we were on our way, i wasn't bothered about go bare foot, i don't think heels and crutches would of gone down well. As we went round the corner, we got in the lift and made it to everyone. I could see Tyler and Antony there; you could tell they had been crying.

'Lauren.' Lucy said spotting me first, she came over and pulled me into a hug. 'Im so glad you are ok.' She whispered in my ear. She pulled away and one by one they all came and hugged me all but Alice.

'Alice?' i said to her, she wouldn't even look at me. 'How's Joey?'

'How's Joey? Well let's just say he nearly died, he nearly died saving YOU. He only knew you what 3days and he is already running in burning buildings to save you, i wonder why maybe because you are in a relationship. Yer you and my cousin are together? If he dies, i will hate you forever' Alice shouted, i just stood there shocked, how did she know? The tears were flying down my face, i didn't say anything i just turned away, i began to go away, it was obvious i was wanted.

'Oh poppy by the way, im really sorry about Fatboy.' I said as more tears

'I know.' She managed to get out; i turned back round and carried on.

'Lauren where are you going?' i heard Whitney ask

'Anywhere but here, it is obvious im not waned.' I said back, not turning round

I made it back to my ward, just so i could hear the results from the nurse then i was leaving.

'Lauren?' i heard her say.

'Yes?' i replied, she walked over. 'Can i have my results so i can go home?'

'Do you want to sit down?' she asked me

'No its fine.' I said

'Did you know you were Pregnant?' she said

'Pregnant?' i repeated

'Yer you are probably only about a week but we can do a scan if you want?' she said

'No, its fine i need to get as far away from here as possible.' I stated

'But we need to check everything is ok?' she said quite concerned

'I will have one when im in England, which is where im going now.'


	25. Decision making

**New chapter for you, im sorry that they have only been short lately, got lots of coursework need catching up on, but want to keep posting chapters for you. **

**Thanks for the reviews, review and let me know what you think.**

**R&R**

CHAPTER 25- DECISION MAKING

LAUREN POV

I wasn't really sure where i was walking, i wouldn't really class it as walking more hobbling, or hopping on crutches. I stopped when i realised where i was, i was stood outside the club all the flames were out now, and most of the building was gone. This was the place that i lost my best friend, the place i nearly lost all of my friends, the place i nearly died and the place i nearly or could of lost the person i will always love. **Oh so you finally remembered Joey then? **Tears had already fallen down my face, i managed to sit on the floor, I could have lost Joey, what if I have already lost Joey? He could of died now and i wouldn't even know, or he could be awake and fine? I would never know. Maybe it would be for the best.

I stood back up and made my way back to the hotel, i had decided that i would write a letter to Joey, and tell him everything, everything but the baby. Why would he want a baby with a cousin, he was probably ready to dump me at first sight, he was probably just said he loved me because i said it first. **You should always wait for them to say it first. **I made it back to the room i shared with the girls and finding a piece of paper and pen before i began to write.

Dear Joey,

If you are reading this it means that you are alive and i couldn't wish for anything more. Thank you for saving my life, i dont think i could ever thank you for that. I meant what i said i do love you and i think i always, that is something that will never leave me. As soon as my eyes met yours i knew that you were going to be more than just my cousin. I didn't realise that in a short space of time, it can determine how you feel for people. I never thought i would find love i only really had one love and he was called Peter, Lucy's twin brother. I never thought i would experience love again, but looks like i did you. I hope that one day you find someone you really love, i know when you said it, it was just a spare of the moment. Thank you again, and hope you enjoy your life, for fill it and maybe one day you can re-create your night club. I will love you forever even if you don't love me back.

All my love, Lauren xx

The tears had fallen down my face i didn't think i would be able to write all of that, i wasn't good with dealing with my feelings, i never express them i usually find a bottle and that was my answer. But i had changed now; things were going to be different. I had decisions to make in life and it wasn't just for my now. I got changed and packed up my belongings, i had got my dad once again to book me a flight, this would be the last time i had to come out here except for Adam's trial, which i was appealing to be brought to England, now be pregnant gave me a greater advantage as they wouldn't want me travelling. I had got the receptionist to help me with my suitcase, which she happily obliged too. I placed the letter on Whitney's bedside table knowing that is the first place she would go when she came in. I looked one more time out of the window before turning round and leaving, the tears were still flying down my face.

I boarded the plane once again; this would be my 4th time in 2weeks. i got my phone out ready to turn it off, i looked at my lock screen, it was still the picture of me and Joey, i didn't have the heard to change it, just that one picture meant the world to me. the only person that knew i was coming home was Dad, i was now once again in Walford, being on my leg all day had really taken its effect, i knew Abi would be at collage by now, Jay would be working and Oscar at school. I made it to number 5; i hobbled in and slumped down on the soda.

JOEY POV

I woke up, to Alice hugging me tightly you could tell she had been crying, she wasn't the person i wanted hugging me. i wasn't even sure if she was alive.

'Im so glad you are ok.' Alice said.

'Lauren.' I managed to get out

'Don't worry about her, she is gone.' Alice said.

'Gone?' i said tears falling down my face, no she couldn't of died. She was a Branning she would have pulled through

'Yer i sent her away, you don't need her. Abbie is outside do you want me to send her in?' Alice asked

'No, i want Lauren.' I said so relieved that she hadn't died, i don't know what i would of done otherwise.

'Joey, Lauren is gone. Your girlfriend is outside.' She said, i could tell she was up to something.

'No she is not.' i said

'Tough. I already said she can come in.' Alice said before leaving the room

'Oh babe, im so glad you are ok.' Abbie said coming running towards me.

'We are over; i don't love you like you love me. i don't even know why you are here.' I said, i saw in her eyes how much it hurt her, but it was the truth it is Lauren i want and Lauren i am going to get. 'You may as well go.'

LAUREN POV

Sitting on the sofa felt so good. Being able to put my feet up and think about life. if this was me a year ago i would already be on my 2nd bottle of vodka, but i had changed, it has shown it today. I am going to have this baby and it is going to be mine only. **Joey is the dad he deserves to know. **No he doesn't, he will never go, im never going to see him again.

It is just me and this baby.


	26. Next step

**Thank you for the reviews, love hearing what you think. **

**This is just an in between chapter before more drama begins, lots of drama to come at Fatboy's funeral, the court and everyday life.**

**R&R**

CHAPTER 26- NEXT STEPS

LAUREN POV

Im not sure how long i was asleep, by the time i had woken up it was dark, the curtains were closed so i presumed Abi and Oscar were in bed. standing up, i began walking completely forgetting about my crutches, i only had them to stop having so much pressure on leg. They said i would only need the stitches for about 2weeks, which wasn't so bad. I walked into the kitchen to get a drink, i noticed the note on the side, i picked it up.

Hey Lo, im so glad you are back and ok. You were dead out so just closed the curtains, knew you would be up in the night. Im not in sixth form tomorrow so we can do something if you like, as long as you decided to get up. Oh and your phone has been going off for hours, you have about 16miss calls and 30 odd messages off someone called Joey, i turned your phone off and put your phone on charge. Night Lo x

I smiled reading the letter it would be so nice to spend the day with my sister, i knew we couldn't Oscar because he had school, but just a day where there was no dramas would be perfect. I made myself a hot chocolate before picking my phone up and sitting back down on the sofa. I switched my phone on watching as all the messages came through. Abi was right there were 28messages of Joey and 18missed calls. I read through all the messages mainly asking where i was and was i ok. Just as i was about to turn my phone off it started ringing i weren't sure whether to answer it or not.

JOEY POV

I had been trying all day to get through to Lauren, i was being realised in a hour and needed to know where to find her. I thought i would try for one last time.

'Hello.' I heard her say, finally after all this time she had picked up.

J; Lauren

L; what do you want Joey.

J; You

L; you can't have me, we have had too many difficulties and problems already that it is not possible

J; we can try

L; No Joey, i can't talk or see you, i said everything i wanted to say in the letter

J; what letter?

L; the one i told Whitney to give you

J; Well i haven't got it

L; All your answers are in that letter, look I've got to go i hope you are ok, im sorry for everything.

J; Lauren, please don't go

*end of call*

She just ended it like that; all she said was a letter. She didn't say where she was, if she was ok, nothing. As i was about to get up and fine Whitney there was a knock on the door and low and behold it was Whitney.

'Can i come in?' She asked

'Yer.' I replied

'How are you?' she asked

'fine, just a couple of broken ribs, how is everyone else?' i asked, i had heard about Fatboy, and how close Lauren was especially to Fatboy.

'They are all getting there, look i have something for you.' She said

'Is it the letter?' i replied

'Have you spoken to Lauren? No one has seen her?' Whitney asked suddenly even more interested

'Just on the phone, but she just kept saying all the answers are in this letter.' I said hopping she would just hand me the letter over. Which she did.

'I will leave you to it.' She said before leaving

I opened it up slowly, before reading each word carefully.

Dear Joey,

If you are reading this it means that you are alive and i couldn't wish for anything more. Thank you for saving my life, i dont think i could ever thank you for that. I meant what i said i do love you and i think i always, that is something that will never leave me. As soon as my eyes met yours i knew that you were going to be more than just my cousin. I didn't realise that in a short space of time, it can determine how you feel for people. I never thought i would find love i only really had one love and he was called Peter, Lucy's twin brother. I never thought i would experience love again, but looks like i did you. I hope that one day you find someone you really love, i know when you said it, it was just a spare of the moment. Thank you again, and hope you enjoy your life, for fill it and maybe one day you can re-create your night club. I will love you forever even if you don't love me back.

All my love, Lauren xx

I couldn't believe what she was saying; i don't think she understands how much i love her. I had to prove it to her.

LAUREN POV

I woke up the next morning with the conversation still on my mind; it wouldn't go, hearing his voice just brought things back. They were memories that wouldn't go away. But today they needed to as i was spending it with Abi. We both took Oscar to school before spending the day shopping, we spent the day all day there and by the time it was done i was knackered it was so hard to shop while on crutches. We went for some lunch and i decided to tell Abi about being pregnant, she was the only one i had to tell and the only person i would want to know.

'Abs, I've got something to tell you.' I said as we sat down at a table and ordered our food.

'What is it?' she asked, you could see from her facial expressions she was excited but scared at the same time as to what i was going to come out with.

'Im pregnant.' I said

'Are you being serous? Are you keeping it? Who is the dad? How far along are you? Why didn't you tell me sooner?' she asked all in one go

'So what ones shall i answer first?' i asked giggling a little

'All of them.' She replied smiling happily

'Ok, yes i am being serous, yes i am keeping it, i only found out yesterday and im only about a week maybe.' I said

'And the dad?' she asked, brilliant so she brought this up. **You could tell her the truth you were in a relationship with your cousin, and now your pregnant and he is the dad. **

'It was just a one night stand; you know first night in Australia wanting to get to know the place a bit and the people.' I said hopping i convinced her.

'I don't care who the dad is, im going to be an Aunty.'


	27. Bringing him home

**Thank you for the reviews, only a small chapter tonight. **

**R&R**

CHAPTER 27- BRINGING HIM HOME

LAUREN POV

After having a great few days with Abi, today was the day they were bringing over Fatboy's body. The funeral is tomorrow, but today would be one of the hardest things. The helicopter left yesterday and would arrive in a couple of hours, at the same time as the rest of the group. Fatboy's death has hit me hard i may not of shown it, but inside it was eating away at me. Everyday i thought about him not being in my life, and what i would do without him. I think being pregnant has helped me because i haven't been able to drink, in fact even if i wasn't pregnant i don't think i could drink because i couldn't do it to Fatboy he has helped me through my whole life, and i would be a completely different person without him.

I had just received a text from Whitney to say they had just landed, she said she would so i could meet her at the airport. I ordered a taxi and made my way there, i had sort of given up on my crutches, i don't see the point of having them, i was having the stitches out in a week, i defernatly wasn't going to use them tomorrow.

I got out at the airport and made my way over to the Arrivals, i saw Whitney come through first and she came running towards me and pulled me into a hug.

'Are you ok?' she asked

'Yer, How's Joey?' i said, it just came out of my mouth, it felt so naturally

'He is fine, got discharged yesterday. Just a few broken ribs.' She said smiling at me

'Thank god.' I said as a few tears fell down my face

'Hey, come here.' She said pulling me into a hug. We were joined a few minutes later by everyone else, they all hugging me one after the other. Poppy being the last to do it.

'You ok?' i asked her

'Could be better, are you ok?' she asked me

'Im fine, be glad when the stitches are gone.' I replied

'You are going to be ok tomorrow?' she asked

'Yer my leg will be fine.' I replied

'I meant on a more emotional level.' She said

'I'll get there but shouldn't i be asking you tat.' I replied

'You were his best friend.' She said

'Well you're his love of his life.' i said

'I know and it will affect me really bad that's why i need you to do something for me.' she asked

'What?' i replied

'I would like you to say a few words tomorrow.' She told me

'Me? You want me too?' i said quite shocked

'Yer, he has helped you so much and you have helped him, i don't think i could stand up there, but i think you could.' She told me

'I'd be honoured to do it.' I said smiling.


	28. Saying goodbye

**Thank you for the reviews, love reading them. Long but sad chapter tonight. **

**R&R**

CHAPTER 28- SAYING GOODBYE

LAUREN POV

I had spent most of the night trying to work out what to say, i had gone through a box of tissues in total and was planning on taking another box with me tonight. I still didn't know what to say, there was so much to include but at the same time you didn't want to drag it out. You had to find the best bits of his life and have everyone in. Me and Fats had so many memories but then so did he have with everyone else. Why had Poppy choose me to do this, it was going to be a disaster.

'Lauren, have you had any sleep?' my sister asked as she came in and opened the curtains, i looked around the room there was paper and tissues everywhere.

'Im sorry, couldn't really.' I replied

'Im sorry, got anything?' she said as she sat next to me

'Nope.' I replied simply

'Why don't when you stand up there, you just says what comes to you, what your heart tells you to say.' She said

'Why do you always say the right thing?' I said stiffing out a yawn

'Now go and get some sleep, that baby could do with a rest just like its mommy; ill wake you in an hour to get ready.' She said smiling

'I can't, I've got to help Poppy, and I told her I would make sure everything goes right today.' I said stressing

'Now stressing is no good for you, everything will go fine if you go and have an hours sleep.' She said

'Fine.' I replied before standing up and making my way upstairs.

JOEY POV

Landing at Standstad airport, i looked around being in England, i had been taken to England a few times when i was little, that was when my mom took me. i looked next to me to see Alice stood there smiling at me. i could tell in the way she looked at me she knew this was going to be hard for me. Lauren, just kept going round in my head, i needed to speak to her but i knew today wasn't the day. Me and Alice had planned to go back in a week's time, which should give me enough to speak to Lauren. Even though we had only known Fatboy a day, we felt right that we should go to the funeral.

Getting into the taxi i looked around me, when we had come to England with my mom we had gone to London but speaking to her on the phone a few days ago she said that we went to a different place, so this was new to me. The only every time i had been to England was when i was 12 but we went to Wales, i don't know why.

Pulling up outside Walford, we was outside Whitney's house, she said we could stay at her and Tyler's place, they said they brought there selves a house a few months ago, not long after they got engaged. Something i wanted me and Lauren to do if we ever sorted it out. Walking into the house, there was no atmosphere, i didn't expect them to be, i mean even me and Alice hardly spoke on the way over here. Walking into the room i was staying in, i got changed into my suit, and got myself ready.

LAUREN POV

Abi had woke me up and hour later as she had said she would, i got in the shower and put on my dress. I had decided on my black peplum dress, Fatboy said he had always liked me wearing that because it brought out my figure. I curled my hair lightly before putting on a bit of makeup, i wasn't sure why i put it on, i mean it would be off in 5mins. I put on my small black heels. Before hearing the shouts from Abi to say the car was here, walking down the stairs i had a pain rip through my stomach, it went after a few seconds and i just pushed it aside today wasn't the day to be causing dramas.

I walked outside, the sun shinning brightly just how Fatboy would of wanted it, i began walking over towards Whitney, i suddenly stopped when i saw him standing outside, there house. What was he here? **Well isn't that obvious? **I began walking again; i didn't want to bring any attention to myself.

'You ok?' Whitney asked as she pulled me into a hug, tears escaping already. 'Im sorry i didn't know he was coming till this morning, i was just as shocked as you, Tyler arranged it and i just went along with it, if i didn't want to cause a drama i would of sad no.'

'Its fine, are you ok?' i asked her, getting out my first tissues and wiping away the tears.

'Yer im getting there, got Tyler looking after me.' she said

'Yer well, i suppose i have myself.' I said smiling

'You have me, Abi, Tyler you have everyone.' Whitney reassured me

'Thank you.' I said

'You got ready what you are going to say? She asked

'No, spent all night thinking about it, Abi said just say what comes to you, yano from the heart.' I replied

'I think that is a perfect idea.' She said back.

'Shall we do this then?' I asked, aware Joey was listening to the whole conversation, i mean i suppose he couldn't help it he was stood behind us.

I linked arms with Whitney as we made our way to the car. The journey was silent, no-one said anything. Every now and again a tear would escape. Poppy had gone with Grandma Dot in the hurse, and me, Whitney, Tyler, Lucy and Antony followed in the car behind. I presume Joey and Alice were getting there with Abi and Jay. They looked like they only had a 30seconds interdiction, and i could tell there was something on Abi's mind, but thought today i would leave it.

Tyler, Antony and Jay said they wanted to help bring in Fatboy's coffin, with the girl walking in behind. Standing outside the church you didn't realise how many people loved Fatboy. He has always been very popular and it has shown today, there were so many people here. We made our way into the church taking our seats on the front two rows. Fatboy had lost his family when he had decided to move here, but to him we were his family, and that is what we would always be.

The ceremony started off with a few hymns, it wasn't really Fatboy, he would of wanted something a bit more Fatboy style, but we had decided he was certainly going to get that when he was created. Next up was Grandma Dot, her and Fatboy had always been close, she took him in when he first got here and they had such a good bond.

I was next up to speak, i was so nervous, the pain i had this morning had seemed to vanish now, which i was so grateful for. While standing up i never looked back, i kept my eyes glued to the stand i needed to get to. Walking up the small stairs and passed the coffin felt like a lift time.

'When Poppy asked me to do this yesterday i wasn't sure why she had picked me, im still not sure now. I spent all of last night trying to decide what to say but nothing that was right was coming to me, Abi told me to say what i thought in my heart. Me and Fatboy had always been close, right from day one we clicked. We were never going to become anything more, we were too close he is like my brother. He helped me through so much especially when my mom died, he also helped me a lot through my alcohol problems, and he stuck by me every step of the way. Poppy, well poppy you was the life of him, he told me every day how much he loved you. Sometimes we would start having a conversation and then he would just start ramberling on about you and how good you too were together, and how one day he would spend the rest of his life with you. He told me the other week he wanted to propose. His exact words were 'I know me and Poppy haven't been together long, but i really want to marry her, i want to propose. Tyler and Antony you too were like a brother to him, you were like the three musketeers you lot got on so well, it would always be you three winding up the girls, when you three where together we always got picked on. Then there is Whitney and Lucy, he loved you both so much, just like he loved us all. Life will never be the same without him, he will always be remembered. Love you Fats.' I said as tears fell down my face, i didn't think i would be able to say that, as i was saying it i kept looking round the room, my eyes were constantly clicking with his, he was never taking his eyes off me.

As i walked down, Poppy stood up and pulled me into a hug 'Thank you.' She whispered in my ear, as another pain shot through my stomach, i hugged Poppy tighter, she pulled away.

'Are you ok Lauren?' she asked, she must of seen the pain across my face.

'Yer just a hard day.' I lied moving to sit down. I saw Abi give me and funny look i just shrugged it off. The hardest bit was next it was time to say goodbye to him. We had come to a joint decision to get him cremated, she we could place him in one of his favourite places. The music began to play, we had searched through his music an decided on 'Fatboy's favourite mix.' We listened to it and it was defernatly Fatboy. The curtains began to close, just like they did at moms. More tears began to feel, i reached for Abi's hand it suddenly becoming a lot more tighter as another pain hit. It was getting worse; i couldn't hold on anymore and let out a screeching scream.


	29. Little white lies

**Thank you for the lovely reviews, here is the next chapter**

**R&R**

CHAPTER 29- LITTLE WHITE LIES

JOEY POV

I watched in horror as Lauren screamed out in pain. I wanted to run over and comfort her but i couldn't, i was glued to my seat. I turned to see Alice, looking scared and frightened. I pulled her into me, but she shrugged it off.

'What?' i asked her

'What?' she said her voice raising a little.. 'Look Joey this is your mess you need to sort out, you put her in this situation.' She said before turning to walk out.

'What do you mean?' i asked her

'Go and ask her yourself.' Alice said turning to walk away

'Alice, you are training to be a nurse, you can help her?' i said

'Fine.' She said before going over to see her, i didn't know what was wrong with her.

LAUREN POV

After i screeched out in pain, i was literally been fussed over by everyone, which i really didn't need. The pain had gone now, so there was no need to fuse.

'Ok, give me some space.' I said giggling a little

'No someone give me space.' I heard Alice say, i was a bit confused at her outburst.

'Alice?' i asked confused

'Yer look im training to be a nurse so i can help you.' She said forcing a smile which i noticed straight away, what was wrong with her; we were really close when i was in Australia.

'Look im fine thanks Al, i don't need your help.' I said back smiling

'Could everyone give me and Lauren a few minutes?' She said, everyone nodded before leaving. **Once again your causing a drama Lauren. **

'Why did you send everyone away?' i asked

'Answering me one question Lauren, are you pregnant?' she said, i felt my face go pale, and how did she know?

'How do you know?' i asked

'Im training to be a nurse Lauren.' She said back

'Oh right.' I replied i wasn't really sure what else to say

'Is it Joey's?' she asked me

'I don't have to answer to you.' I snapped back

'I'll take that as a yes, look you have to tell him or i will.' She said before walking away. Now i was differently in a situation i didn't want to be in. I looked over at the curtains that were now fully closed.

I walked up to the curtains and sat down in front of them. 'So Fats even on the day of your funeral, the day about you i always end up causing more drama. That's me hey Drama queen, everything is going to be ok without you, isn't it. I don't think i could it the next time something goes wrong. Love you Fats.' I slowly stood back up, and there he was stood right out in front of me.

'You can always talk to me.' he said

'What, i know every single time i have problem i know i will just fly to Australia.' I snapped at him.

'No, i meant like Skype or something.' He said but there was something different about the way he said it.

'Yer well i see.' I said going to walk away but he grabbed my arm

'What was wrong earlier?' he asked

'Like you care.' I said moving my arm from his grip

'You know i care about you Lauren.' He said back

'Well you wouldn't want to know anyway.' I said back

'Why? Alice said i should speak to you.' He said back

'You want to know details about girl problems, i get them really bad and that was one of them.' I lied

'Oh sorry.' He said a little embarrassed/

'I thought so.' I said before walking away. I would tell him when the time was right but today wasn't one of them. I walked back outside receiving a reassuring smile from Abi. We spent the rest of the evening in the Vic, celebrating Fatboy's life, we made sure it was something we would remember. Every person that kept asking how i was i told them the same thing i told Joey, it was girl problems and for now that was all it was ever going to be.

'So have you told him?' Alice asked as she came over, with two glasses of champagne. 'Want one?' she asked

'Al, what do you think, im not drinking.' I replied annoyed at how she was acting

'So have you told him?' she said again

'No, i told him it was just girl problems.' I replied

'Well time is ticking Lo.' She said smirking.

'How long have i got?' i asked

'Let me think.' She said

'Come on Al, just tell me.' i exclaimed

'You have one week, and counting'


	30. Mistake

**Thank you for the reviews, next chapter for you. May do another chapter later tonight if i can be persuaded, as they may not be an update tomorrow. **

**R&R**

CHAPTER 31- MISTAKE

LAUREN POV

After Alice had told me, i had a week to tell Joey, i needed to get out of there as soon as possible, in reality i wanted a drink, large vodka and coke was what i was wanting, but obviously that wasn't possible. I stayed there a few more hours mainly talking to Abi and Whit, even on her best friend's funeral Lucy is flirting. She must of forgotten what i told her last week, as she is all over Joey. Every time i watched her smile as he was making her laugh, my stomach just twisted in notes, so much i needed to be sick. I ran straight past Joey and into the toilets.

JOEY POV

Me and Alice joined everyone at the vic, my mind was so concerned on Lauren, yes she said it was just girl problems but what if it wasn't, i was broken from my thoughts when someone said my name. I sighed when i saw who it was.

'Yer?' i asked her

'Just wondered if you wanted a drink?' lucy asked

'Have one thanks Luc.' I said back

'So how long you over here for?' she asked

'Not sure, meant to be only a week but maybe longer.' I said back, seeing Lauren again has made me not want to go back, what if i can't leave England?

'That's good, maybe we could catch up for a drink. Get to know each other a bit better.' She said smiling

'Yer maybe.' I replied, i watched as her smile became even bigger. I then saw Lauren run past me, and straight into the toilets. I needed to go after her.

LAUREN POV

After throwing up in the toilet, i slid down the toilet door, just letting the tears escape, he obviously didn't care about me, or he wouldn't flirt into front of me. i stepped outside my cubicle to see him stood there.

'Hey, what's the matter?' He said rubbing my arm up and down. I moved over to the sink and splashed my face with water; i lost all my makeup at the funeral.

'Nothing, just been a hard day.' I said back

'Now come on tell me the truth, i know your lying.' He said back to me

'Can we go for a walk, need some fresh air.' I said, i needed to get out of here, maybe it was time to tell him? **That is what you should of done in the first place. **He nodded before we walked out, i caught Alice's eye and she gave me a look. We walked along to the bench, where i sat down.

'So' He said

'So' I said back

'What is wrong?' He said with pure concern in his voice

'When i tell you, you will run a mile and never want to speak to me again. But her i go.' I said

'Just tell me.' he said

'Im pregnant.' I told him, i watched as his face turned into lots of different emotions before a smile appearing. 'Say something.' I told him standing up. He stood up next to me before picking me up and spinning me around.

'That is the best news i have heard.' He told me

'Yer well don't get your hopes up, im not travelling to Australia every few months so you can see him or her.' I told him, i watched as his face dropped

'So you are not coming back to Australia?' he asked

'No, i don't know. I'd love to go back i really would, but im not sure if i can.' I told him honestly.

'Bring Abi and Oscar with you im sure Uncle Max will love having them around all the time and Molly can grow up with brothers and sisters. He pleaded with me.

'Im not sure.' I said back to him.

'I've got a week to help you make your mind up then.' He said laughing, i giggled a little, before i got another pain across my stomach. 'Lauren.' He said

'Im fine.' I said after about 30seconds.

'You are not fine, you need to go to the hospital, babe.' He told me

'No, i don't and im not your babe. There is nothing going on with me and you, we just happened to have slept together now im pregnant.' I told him

'Ok there is nothing between us, but that is my baby, im not going to lose two people i love, so hospital now.' He said.

'Fine.' I said before walking over to the car

'You can drive?' he asked quite shocked

'No, i just decided that i liked the look of this car so i thought i would steal it, and drive illegally to the hospital.' I said back. The journey to the hospital was silent. I could see Joey look at me every now and again, but i kept my eyes glued to the round. Which is very difficult when you have this perfect human being sat next to you. We arrived at the hospital and i was taken to the ward.

'Lauren do you want your boyfriend to come with you?' the nurse asked

'He is not my boyfriend.' I said back

'Sorry.' She said

'its fine, he can stay.' I said knowing Joey would want to know what was happening as much as me.

'So how often or how long have you had these pains.' She asked me

'Only today and about 3 maybe 4times. I have an appointment booked in for a scan. The nurse in Australia said i should come here to be sure and make sure everything is ok.' I told her

'Ok, let's have a look.' She said. Before we left i went and got changed as i was in a dress, so she could just pull up my top.

'So how come you are very dressly smart.' She said asking Joey, she must only be in her 20's and she was defernatly checking Joey out. Why do they always do that? **Well isn't that obvious. **

'Funeral.' He said looking at me.

'Oh, im so sorry for your lose.' She said to him.

'Yer he was my best friend.' I said to her. I watched as she got a confused look on her face. 'One minute.' She said before leaving, i watched as she left the room and turned to Joey.

'She was defernatly checking you out.' I tol him laughing

'Well what can i say, the girls love me.' he told me laughing. We became quite as someone else came into the room. 'Lauren, do you want to sit up for me.' the nurse told me

'Did you know that you are not pregnant? Never was by the looks of it?'


	31. What next

**Second chapter for tonight, not sure if there will be an update tomorrow. Thank you for the reviews. **

**I wish 10oclock would hurry up; i wasn't to see the results from the british soap awards. Jacqueline looks beautiful in her dress and i mean David, what can you say. David in that suit!**

**R&R**

CHAPTER 31- WHAT NEXT

'Did you know that you are not pregnant? Never was by the looks of it?'

LAUREN POV

'What.' I said, i was quite shocked the women had told me that i was pregnant, but she was saying something different.

'You are not pregnant, im sorry.' She said

'Oh that's good; i mean im 19 i don't need a baby.' I said needing to get out of here.

'Well we are sorry.' She told me

'It's ok, do you know what made the pain?' i asked

'Well as you are not pregnant, it will be girl stuff.' She said

'Thank you.' I said before standing up and walking out.

JOEY POV

I couldn't believe what the nurse was telling us, she said Lauren wasn't pregnant, but the people in Australia said she was. Lauren left straight away leaving me to get rid of the girl that was coming towards me.

'Now you are not going to be a dad, how about we go on a date.' She said

'How about no, i love Lauren.' I said, i was telling the truth but hoping she would click onto my Australian accent too.

'Well she said you too weren't together.' She said

'We aren't yet, so excuse i have to go and find Lauren.' I said before leaving the room.

'Wanting a date was she?' said a voice that nearly gave me a heart attack.

'Lauren, you nearly killed me, and yer she did and i said no because there is someone else in mind.' I said

'Who may that be?' she said back

'Well she is beautiful, has lovely brown hair and gorgeous brown eyes, she has a perfect figure. And i love her loads.' I told her.

LAUREN POV

After he told me all of them things, i let the tears escape. 'I'm sorry.' I mumbled

'Hey, what you sorry for.' He said pulling me into a hug.

'Making you believe that you could of been a dad, i saw how your face lit up when i told you. Im sorry.' I told him

'There can be other i can become a dad but only one woman i want them with.' He told me, more tears fell down my face. I couldn't believe what he was saying. He is saying he wants all of these things with me, but what if he breaks my heart again.

'I don't know what if you break my heart again.' I said pulling away from him

'That is not going to happen.' he said back

'How do i know that though? You could be just saying it.' I said back

'Because i love you Lauren, is that not enough?' he said to me, i could see the sadness in his eyes.

'I don't know.' I said back

'What do you want to happen?' he asked me

'I don't know Joey, i don't know.' I snapped at him.

'Look Lauren im sorry.' He told me moving closer towards me, but i moved back

'Why are you sorry? Im the one that told you i was pregnant, im the stupid one that put myself in that situation that i could actually be true. This is my fault Joey, im the one to be saying sorry. Now can we go because i want to go back home, get changed, go to the Vic and get a drink to celebrate Fatboy's life, and i don't mean a orange juice i want a large Vodka and coke do you think you can buy me one?' i told him.

'Fine.' He said 'But we still need to talk about us.'

'There is no us' i said before walking towards the car, once again the journey was silent i wasn't sure if i was happy or sad that i was pregnant, i mean i had a dream the other night what mine and Joey's bay would look like, but then a part of me was glad because they would be any of the complications, with family. But being pregnant would bring me and Joey closer together but now i was just pushing him apart.

'Watch out.' Joey shouted as i went through a red light and a lorry was coming our way. I managed to swerve out the way, and ended up hitting a tree.


	32. Walking home

**Didn't think i would have an update today but going to squeeze a small one in for you. **

**Im looking forward to soap awards tonight, even though i know the results, very sad results too! But they are Eastenders sexist male and female! **

**R&R**

CHAPTER 32- WALKING HOME

LAUREN POV

I looked around me, we had been sat there is silence for 5minutes, not one of us saying anything.

'Shall we get out of here?' i asked Joey

'What about the car?' he asked

'We can get someone to get it in the morning.' I told him. 'You got any money on you?'

'No it's all in my jacket pocket, which is with Alice in the vic.' He told me 'Have you?'

'Nope, in my blazer which is at home.' I told him. 'We could always walk it's not that far, about 15 to 20 minutes.' I suggested

'Come on then.' He said undoing his seat belt and getting out the car, me doing the same.

'Which way.' He asked

'This way.' I said pointing with my finger, the first few minutes we walked in silence, we didn't really say anything.

'Im sorry.' He said

'What for?' i asked there could be loads of reasons why he was saying sorry for.

'Everything.' He told me

'Like what?' i said, i knew what he was going on about but i wanted him to tell me.

'Being a prick, everything that happened in Australia, then today.' He said to me

'Well you got that correct.' I told him while smiling

'So can we start again?' he asked

'Im sure we can't start again twice.' I told him

'You can in my world, and when it involves you, it does.' He told me. 'Talk to me.'

'What do you mean?' i asked back

'Tell me how you felt when i did all them things, and i will tell you how i felt.' He said

'Ok, well when we first had a kiss it was so passionate, and fireworks exploded, but then when i saw you kiss your girlfriend, i felt hurt and jealousy, it was like i was invisible and not there. Then you told me i was a mistake and childish, how do you think that made me feel? I fell in love with you, as soon as we kissed then i felt like such an idiot for falling for you, i mean i told you my past thinking i could trust you.' I told him getting angrier

'Let me tell you how i felt, that first kiss was so good, i hadn't kissed anyone like that before, and the sparks flew. Then when Abbie, turned up she flew herself on me, then i hated the words i was coming out with but i did it to protect you, Abbie has one big gob, so if i told her it would be around all of Australia by the end of the day, then when you left i was gutted because i had fallen in love with you. Then i felt so bad, i hated myself when we meet you on the night out because i was trying to explain but i was doing everything wrong. I never normally become in series relationships but i want to be with you. i can't lose you Lauren, im not going to let that happen.' he said, i had tears falling down my face.

'Im sorry.' I told him

'You have nothing to be sorry for.' He said. 'Do you forgive me?'

'Yes.' I told him smiling.

'So can we try again, i promise im going to make it up to you, and im still trying to get you to move back to Australia.' He said

'We take it slow ok.' I said smiling, he nodded. We began to walk again, i then felt his fingers slowly creep over mine, until they were enwintened, i smiled happily. Maybe things could work out?


	33. Son

**Thank you for the reviews. **

**Just in case you didn't see it. Jacq and David did an interview on the 'British soap awards party.' It also should a clip for tomorrow's episode, looks like it's going to be a good episode. You should be able to watch it on itv player.**

**R&R**

CHAPTER 33- SON

LAUREN POV

The rest of the journey home we both didn't say anything, just walking home together seemed just right. We knew that once we reached walford we would have to spring apart and i knew i would have some explaining to do to Alice. Before entering the Vic, after going home and getting changed, we stood outside, we faced each other, before he leaned forward and kissed me, it was only a little kiss but it meant so much. I walked in first, Alice walking straight over to me and pulling me outside, not sure if she realised Joey was just round the corner.

'So did you tell him?' Alice snapped at me

'Yes.' I said back to her

'What did he say? Surprised he didn't run a mile.' Alice said back

'Actually he took it really well, but then i found out i wasn't really pregnant, the people in Australia got it wrong.' I told her

'Oh.' She said you could she didn't know what to say.

'Is that it, i would like to go inside it's a bit chilly.' I said, i was partly telling the truth, it was a cold spring evening.

'Yer, but just so you know you and Joey aren't going to get back together, im not having our family being ruined, it took long enough for us to reunite, im not having that being broken.' She told me

'What has it got to do with you, if he is in a relationship with me, you're just his sister.' I snapped at her

'Exactly he is my brother, im not having him go through it again.' She said back

'Go through what again?' i asked

'He got a girl pregnant, but she never told him, he now has a 8month year old son, who he has only seen once, im not going to let that happen again.' Alice said as tears fell down her face

'Wait your saying he is already a dad?' i asked shocked, i wasn't sure what Alice was telling me.

'Yer, he was only in a relationship with her for about a month, and got her pregnant, and as you thought you was i didn't want the same happening again with you, as you will be here and he will be the other side of the world.' Alice said

'Im sorry.' I said feeling guilty

'No, im the one who should be saying sorry, im sorry for the way i acted with you today, i was just looking out for my brother.' Alice said

'i know you were, and i would expect that your his sister.' I said wiping away my tears, before pulling Alice into a hug.

'Thanks for telling me.' i whispered in her ear

'It's ok, im glad you know, im the only one that knew he didn't tell anyone, maybe if you come back to Australia you can talk to him get him to see him?' she suggested

'I don't know A.' I said moving out the hug. 'I mean i don't know what im doing whether im staying here or coming back with you but bringing Abi and Oscar with me this time.' I told her.

'Ok, but maybe speak to him this week, that's all i ask, although i would love to have you back over in Australia, i may not have shown it today but i really have missed you, and i know Joey has, at least i know the reason as to why he has been so down the last week.' She told me smiling at me

'And i have missed you too.' I said smiling back at her.

'And Joey?' she asked

'Of course.' I told her

'Now shell we go inside, it is getting cold.' Alice said

'Ill join you in a min, going to go and find Joey.' i told Alice

'No please don't, i told him i wouldn't say anything.' Alice pleaded with me

'But you told me to speak to him?' i said confused

'Ok, but you didn't get it from me.' she said

'Hold on you said you was the only one who knew?' i said

'Fine ok, but don't hate him for it, he hates himself for it.' She told me

'I wasn't going to, im just going to speak to him, just ask about it. It won't change anything between me and Joey.' i said smiling before walking away.

*Lauren to Joey*

Where are you? L x

*Joey to Lauren.*

Sat in the park. J x

*Lauren to Joey*

Don't move I'll be there in a min. L x

I walked quickly over to the park to see him sitting on the bench. 'Hi.' I said sitting down next to him

'hey.' He replied back

'Spoke to Alice earlier.' I told him

'Yer.' He replied

'Told me about you son.' I said

'Look Lauren i would of told you, but i couldn't.' he told me

'It's ok, i understand, but you can't pretend he doesn't exists, he is going to want to know who his dad is.' I told him

'I know, and i don't want to be a terrible dad like my dad is.' He told me

'Well prove that then, you have already missed 8months of his life, don't miss anymore.' I told him

'He is called Tom.' He told me smiling

'So are you going to meet Tom when you get back?' I asked him

'Only if you come with me?' he told me

'But it's meant to be a moment between you and Tom.' I told him

'You were the one who told me to see him, so i want you there.' He told me, taking my hand in his

'So you want me to travel all the way to Australia, so i can come with you to meet my son.' I asked, he just nodded in response.

'Let me think about it.' I told him 'Now are you coming back inside, i can't jump into to rush decisions, i know i realised today that life is short, but i can't jump into decisions without thinking about them.' I then said.

'I understand.' He told me

'Thank you.' i replied

'I love you.' he said, it was the first time i has heard him say it face to face without it being in a letter, or part of an argument

'I love you too.'


	34. Making the right choice

**Thank you for the reviews, only a small chapter tonight. Should be a longer one tomorrow.**

**R&R**

CHAPTER 34- MAKING THE RIGHT CHOICE

LAUREN POV

Speaking to Joey felt so good, i know had to make the right choice. Did i stay or did i go. Part of me wanted to go but the other part wanted me to stay. The rest of Fatboy's funeral was spent with everyone having a good time and laughing. It was a sad time but everyone knew Fatboy would of wanted us to be happy.

'Lo.' I heard Alice say

'Yer.' I turned round to face her

'You got a minute.' She said

'Yer coming.' I said standing up and moving outside

'So what did he say?' she asked me, a slight bit of hopefulness in her voice

'he said he would see him.' I said as Alice squealed

'Thank you so much.' She said

'If i got with him.' I said, she stopped

'So you are coming back to Australia?' Alice said hugging me

'I don't know Al, i really want to but at the same time i don't.' i said

'Why?' she asked

'What if Joey only wants me to go back because im someone to have fun with, or just an excuse to see his son. I mean after what happened there, can i live there. But what if i didn't go and everything Joey said is true, and he didn't go and see his son because of me.' i said as tears began to fall

'Joey loves you, i can see that already. Im surprised i didn't notice sooner the way he looks at you, when you left he didn't move from the house, he saved you from the fire.' Alice told me

'I know, and i don't know how im ever going to repay him for saving my life.' i said

'Maybe you being in his life is enough for him.' She said

'But what if it's not.' i said as more tears began to feel. **Why are you being so difficult? You love the man**

'Just seeing you living everyday is enough for me, just you being alive is enough for me. You repaid me by living, when i woke up in that hospital bed i didn't know if you was dead or alive.' Joey told me as he walked up behind Alice

'How much did you hear?' i questioned

'Most of it.' He said 'But you don't need to be so worried, me and you Lauren are in it for the long haul. But first you have to say yes.'

'To what?' i asked

'To moving back to Australia, you have to come back at some point for your court case, so why not move back now.' He told me, i shivered at the thought of court.

'Im allowed my court here.' I said back

'And is that really what you want? To live here?' Alice asked

'What if i move and everything goes wrong? What if my family hate me when they find out about me and Joey.' i said

'They are not going, not when they see how much you love each other.' Alice said

'You both really want me to move back.' I asked

'More than the world.' Joey said

'Of course i do, i need my party girl back, i can't go out on my own.' Alice said making me laugh

'If i come back, i have to speak to Abi and Oscar, because i will want them to come too.' I said

'That's fine.' They both said in unison

'So?' Joey asked in hopeful

'Im moving back to Australia.'


	35. Settling back in

**Thank you for the reviews. Lots of drama to come, especially with the court case. **

**R&R**

CHAPTER 35- SETTLING BACK IN

LAUREN POV

So i had made the decision to move back to Australia but this time for good. I just had to get Abi on my side, which i knew would be difficult because i weren't sure if she could leave Jay. I mean maybe he could come. **Why don't you just take the whole of Walford with you.**

Waking up the day after Fatboy's funeral, the mood was still low. Alice and Joey had ended up staying at ours because Tyler nad Whitney had an argument to sort out.

'Morning.' I said walking downstairs and seeing Alice and Joey sat there.

'Morning.' They both replied

'Coffee? Tea? Breakfast?' i asked them

'Lauren, cooking well there is a surprise.' Joey said back

'Actually im a very good cook.' I replied 'So do you want anything then?'

'Erm coffee please.' They both said

'Coming up.' I said turning back round to make them a drink, plus Abi one as i knew she would be down in a few mins.

'Erm, i think the only way Abi will come down is if Jay comes to.' I suddenly said

'Jay as in her boyfriend Jay.' Alice asked

'Yer, they have been together 3 years, got together when she was 14.' I said back sitting down

'I don't see why he can't come, as long as he wants to and your dad doesn't mind.' Alice said

'Well now is the best time to ask.' I said as Abi came into the kitchen

'Morning.' She said

'Do you want us to leave you alone?' Joey asked

'No, its fine stay.' I said

'Thanks for the coffee.' She said

'Yer look forget the coffee, i need to ask you something.' I told her, she put the coffee down and looked at me

'What have you done?' she said

'Nothing, sort off.' I replied

'Come on Lauren, tell me.' she said

'Ok, Australia what do you think?' i asked her

'What as a holiday?' she then said

'No, permanently.' I said waiting for her to respond

'Are you being serous, you want us to move to Australia, this is our home, these are the last memories of mom we have. I have a boyfriend here.' She said her voice rising

'Yer but we will still have mom with us.' I said as a tear left my eye

'But it won't be the same; this is the home we have lived in for 7years, the place we grew up.' Abi then said

'But we can still get that but in Australia.' I said

'You are being serous.' She said

'i wouldn't joke about this Abi, we can make it work.' I said

'Ok, but what about Jay? I can't leave him i love him.' She said

'Bring him with you, ask dad there is lads of room at the house, it has about 50 rooms.' I stated. I mean i know i exaggerated a little but i couldn't be far out.

'I will speak to him, but if he says no, my answer is no too.' She said before standing up.

'Thank you Abs.' I said standing up too and hugging her.

'I haven't said yes yet.' She said pulling away

'yet.' I said as i turned back round, i could see the smile on Alice's face and the even bigger one on Joey's

'That went well.' Alice said

'Yer a lot better than expected, when do you leave?' i asked

'Erm we haven't booked a ticked back yet,' Joey said back

'Ok, that's good, so how about we book a tickets for later this afternoon?' i asked unsure of their response

'Only if you are sure?' Joey said

'Yer im sure, now come on we have packing to do.' I said motioning them to stand up. Moving into my room i looked around, i weren't sure how i was going to do this, but the best choice was to speak to dad and tell him when we get there. I had already spoke to him and told him we were moving out there he said he couldn't wait for us to all be over there.

'Erm, dad said have 3 suitcases each for me and Abi and then Oscar two. So if Joey can go to the shop and get 5 big suitcases, then that is one job. And me and Alice can start packing in my first one, and oh Joey don't get boring ones.' I told them

'How am i meant to get there? I don't know where im going?' he told me

'Erm, wait 10minutes then Abi will be back and probably with Jay so take him we need to pack, he has a car and if you go in the kitchen there is £100 in a jar, take that.' I told him

'Lauren, Lauren where are you?' Abi squealed excitedly

'Im up here what is it?' i asked

'We are going to Australia.' She shouted'

'Ahhhh.' I screamed at her running down n the stairs and hugging her

'Ok, we are going tonight.' I said

'That's fine.' She said back

'Ok, we need some suitcases so can you take Joey with you?' i said directing it to Jay

'Yer, that fine, I'll see you in a bit Abs.' He told her, before him and Joey left.

'Ok, we have 3suitcases each so whatever you want to take goes in there, once we have done ours we do Oscars next's. I have taken him over to Nan's so he won't be in the way.' I said as we walked upstairs.

We spent the next few hours packing, dad had booked the flight for 3.30, we managed to finish by 12, the taxi was coming at half past, we made it to the airport and boarded the flight. The journey didn't seem as long as before, me and Joey had sat away from everyone else, we offered, especially because it meant we could spend some time together, before we got there.

'i like it just the two of us.' He said

'And me, can't see it lasting much longer.' I sighed

'Don't worry; we will get plenty of time together.' He said flashing me his famous smile

'Oh will we now.' I asked

'Defernatly.' He said, before trickerling me. i started to squeal a little before he leaned forwards and kissed me. We moved apart when we heard a cough luckily it was Alice.

'You need to be more careful.' She told su

'Sorry.' We both said before she walked away again both of us letting out a giggle.

'Im just going to the toilet.' I said, as i came back a few minutes later i saw Joey talking to the air hostess. You could tell that she really liked him but he didn't like her back.

'Hey babe.' I said moving over to Joey, and kissing him, i could feel him smirk in the kiss.

'Did you want something?' i asked after we finished

'Err no sorry.' She said before walking away

'I like jealous Lauren.' He whispered in my ear.

24hours later and we arrived in Australia, me and Abi went straight off into the toilets to get changed, just like i did the first few times i was here. I knew by putting on what i wore the first ever time i got to Australia, would make him smile. We made it back to the house and everyone began settling in. I was back in the same room as before. On the floor below Abi and Jay shared a room, Dad was really reluctant at first, but we managed to talk him round. Oscar was in the room next to Dad and Kristy's.

Everything was getting better and better, this was now home_. _


	36. Sunset

**Only a small chapter tonight, not sure how often the updates will be for about a week and a half, but will be back to normal after.**

**R&R**

CHAPTER 36- SUNSET

LAUREN POV

I had been living in Australia now for 2weeks, and each day was getting better and better, me and Joey were now even stronger. Rolling over, i smiled at the man who was lay asleep next to me.

'Morning beautiful.' He told me

'Morning.' I replied

'So what are your plans today? He asked

'Shopping with Abi, need some new clothes.' I said

'Want some money for it?' he asked

'Nop, dad paying for it all.' I said smiling

'Well that is good, now I've got to go to the Club, see how the renovating is going on, it's going to be even better this time, then when you get back, im taking you out. But not party out. Just me and you.' he told me

'oooo, im lucking forward to that.' I said smirking

'Well you should be.' He told me before kissing me, he then got up and walked into my bathroom and into his room. I got up and also walked into the bathroom, before having a shower, getting out i got ready for my day out with Abi. Spending the day shopping did us both good, we were able to catch up, and it was nice for it to just be me and her.

Walking back into my room with my day out with Joey. i walked into the bathroom and through to Joey's room. He wasn't in there must be still at the club, im glad he was deciding to rebuild the club. I walked back into my room and started replying my make up before curling my hair, then i build out my new maxi dress. I had chosen a dark blue maxi dress, i then placed on my beige heels and i was ready to go. Whenever me and Joey went out i always wore heels because i wanted to be the same size as him. Even though i was only a little bit shorter i liked having the heel.

Walking along to the path, i saw Joey stood there he had obviously been back and got changed.

'Good evening gorgeous.' He said kissing me

'Morning handsome.' I said 'so where are we going?'

'Watch the sun set, there is a really nice place just passed the huts.' He replied taking my hand in his. Australia was a big place so not many people knew who you were, to most people we were just a normal couple.

'This is gorgeous.' I said, i had to take my heels off as there was no way i was going to walk in heels on a beach.

'It's beautiful isn't it?' He said we both sat down on the sand.

'We are going to have to come back here in the day so i can draw this.' I said smiling

'Anything you want babe.' He told me. We both looked out over the sea watching as the sun began to set. This was perfect.


	37. Letters

**Thank you for the reviews, sorry i haven't updated for a few days. Will update again tomorrow and Tuesday, but then it won't be till next Sunday/Monday as im on holiday. **

**What would you like to see happen to the couple?**

**R&R**

CHAPTER 37- LETTERS

LAUREN POV

The morning after our date, i woke in the arms of the man i loved. I smiled to myself remembering last night.

'What you smiling at?' he asked me

'Last night.' I replied

'It was good wasn't it?' He told me

'Perfect.' I replied

'Right im getting up now got some stuff i need to do.' I said, know i knew i was permanently living here i needed a job eventually i would have to move out, i couldn't stay here all my life.

'Do you have to leave? You can come and work with me?' Joey told me

'Yer, well i want to do something different than work behind a bar im thinking of starting Art collage, i looked into it and there is one not far from here.' I told him

'What's wrong with working behind a bar?' he asked

'That is your dream; you have always wanted to own a club whereas i would love to be an Art teacher.' I told him, i had wanted to do something with art all my life and being an art teacher stuck out for me.

'So you going to be bossing me around?' he asked smirking

'Yer, starting with removing yourself from my bed.' i told him

'Yes miss.' He said before giving me one quick kiss before leaving. I stood up and took a shower before walking downstairs seeing the post on the table. Flicking through it i found two letters for me. One saying Sydney court house and the other Sydney state of collage. Picking them both up, i just stared at them both, in the contents of this letter was my future.

'Any post of me?' i heard Joey ask breaking me from my thoughts

'Errr yer, that pile is yours.' I said pointing to a pile of post; i knew Joey would have one the letters i had got. Making a quick exit from the room, i walked out the house, keeping both letters in my hand. I walked along to the place where Joey took me last night. It was a lot busier now than last night. Mainly couples, if you had children you would tend to take them to the main area of the beach. Sitting on the rock i once again looked down at both letters, deciding on the court one first i slowly opened it up.

**Dear Miss L Branning,**

**A court date has been scheduled for the sentencing of Adam Barnet on the 7****th**** June 13. It will take place at Sydney court house, and will start at 11.00am, lasting 3 days. You will be asked to make your statement on the first day, followed by Joseph Branning, the second day will be Adam and the verdict on the 3rd. **

**Please make sure you attend. Thank you.**

**Sydney high court **

7th june was in 3weeks, time that is when we find out what sentence he gets, he has already been refused bail so surely he must go down, after everything he did to me. the first day would be the day that i made my statement, having to retell everything's hurts so much, and its 3weeks away. Deciding i needed cheering up, hopefully i picked up the second letter.

**Dear Lauren Branning,**

**We would just like to congratulate you in receiving a place in Sydney state of collage studying arts. It is a pleasure to take you on board. Your course will start September 13. A letter will be sent out in a few months, confirming any questions you may be thinking. **

**Thank you.**

i sat there smiling reading the letter, had a really managed to get into college? **Well that's what the letters says.** I didn't realise i was actually crying, there was tears down my face, i didn't think i would be able to do anything with my life especially with my past, but this just proves that i can. Smiling to myself i felt someone sit next to me i knew exactly who it was.

'You got the letter too.' I asked him, even though i knew the answer, i didn't even look at him

'Yer, are you ok?' he asked

'Yer im fine, i will be glad to get it over and done with, guess that will happen in 3weeks time.' I said finally looking up at him

'So why are you crying?' he asked

'Because in this other letter is my confirmation for Sydney state of collage to study art.' I said

'You mean you already applied?' he asked, you could tell he was a little hurt that i didn't tell him, in the way he asked me.

'Yer did when i first got here, then when everything happened i sort of forgot about it and then i was talking to you about it this morning and then there was the letter.' I told him looking up and smiling at him

'Im proud of.' He told me

'You are?' i said

'Yer i mean everything that has gone on in the past month, i mean you could of ran and found a bottle to run all your troubles away but you haven't.' he told me

'I did it for Fatboy, i promised him i wasn't going to take away my troubles with a drink.' I told him.

'And im so proud of you for doing that.' He told me kissing my forehead. 'You know you can talk to me whenever you want, im always here.'

'I know.' I replied

'And i love you so much, for you being here for me.' i told him

'Im always going to be here, everything you go through, we go through together.' He told me

'Together' i said smiling. Together is how is it always going to be.


	38. Day one

**Thank you for the reviews let me know if you think im dragging this story out to much. **

**R&R **

CHAPTER 38- DAY ONE

LAUREN POV

3week flew by; it was now day one of the court case. Me and Joey were still doing well in hiding our relationship, we had a few near misses but we managed to get some sort of excuse. Joey's dad uncle Derek was getting a little bit suspicious he kept asking why would spend so much time together, but once again we would just make up an excuse, we have to write them down so we don't use them over and over again.

Moving to sit up, i checked the date on my phone once again, it didn't seem real that today was the start of the court, and in 3days time we would know his verdict. Moving out of bed i got into the shower before getting changed, i put on my dark purple peplum dress with my black blazer. I tied my hair back and put on some make up. The rest of the morning i was planning on staying in my room, i didn't want to see anyone. I got my driving test changed so i could dry abroad, i brought myself a white range rover, well i say 'I' dad said he would pay half but ended up paying it all. Jumping in my car i waited for Joey, Abi and my dad. I didn't want everyone there, but Joey had to be, Abi had been my rock through it all and so had my dad so there was the people i wanted there.

Arriving i spoke to my solicitor who said i had a really strong case, and that it would more than likely go my way. No one had said anything, and anyone who had tried to talk to me i just ignored. I was up first and to say the least i was bricking it. Having to stand up there and recall all the events was killing me, only Abi knew the feel extent of this, Dad just knew about the one in Australia and Joey im not really sure what else he knew.

'Miss Branning we are ready.' Women said as she came into the room. I stood up and Abi moved towards me, she took my hand in hers and squeezed it. I looked to her and she gave me a sympathetic smile. Walking into the room, i was taken to the podium, i watched as Adam was brought in he was full of emotions you couldn't tell if he was sad, happy, angry. I was brought back from staring at me when i heard my name being said.

'Yes.' I replied

'Could you start by telling us how long you and Adam were together?' the barrister asked

'Erm i would say about 5 maybe 6months.' I replied

'What was your relationship like at the beginning?' He asked me

'Really good, we got on well everything was going perfect i guess.' I said back

'When did things start to change?' he asked

'Erm about 2months into the relationship.' I said

'Can you tell me what happened?' he asked

'Well he had been on a night out with his friends, then when i meet him the next morning he told me he slept with someone else. I said we were over, but he wasn't having any of it.' I said the tears creeping up on me.

'What happened next?' he then said

'He pushed me up the wall, put his hand round my neck and threatened me.' i said tears finally realising

'What did he say?' He asked

'He said that if i left then he would hurt the people closest to me, which are my family and that if i went to the police he would kill me.' i said

'So you stayed together?' he asked

'I had to; i had to do it to protect my family.' I replied back

'So when did he first sexually assault you?' he asked

'Well things had settled down for a bit, he was back to his normal self, but i went out with the girls one night, i was walking back home when he grabbed me and pulled me into an alley way, and rapped me.' i told him the last bit of the sentence becoming a whisper.

'How many more times had he done this to you?' he questioned me

'Erm when we were in England about 4/5 times.' I said

'Ok, did you tell anyone?' he asked

'I told Abi, he told me not too, but she saw how different i was, and made me tell her.' I told him

'Why did you move to Australia?' he asked me

'I couldn't take it anymore, i had to go somewhere and my dad lives here with some of my family. I knew the risk i was taking with my family in England but i couldn't take it anymore.' I said

'What happened when you was in Australia?' he asked me

'I was with my cousin Joey we were walking along the beach getting to know each other, when he was there. He ran forwards moved Joey out the way, and pushed me to the floor, that's when he rapped me again, it was then he got pulled off me, that i saw him put into a police car and Joey stod there with a black eye.' I said even more tears falling.

'Thank you Miss Branning that will be all from me, we will take a break before the questionings to Miss Branning from Adam's solicitor.' He said, i slowly moved of the podium i was scared as to what my dad was going to say. I saw him stood there his eyes were all read along with Abi's and a tiny bits Joey's. He just walked forwards and pulled me into a hug, i could hear him whisper im sorry in my ear.

Half an hour later we were sent back in, for the last time i was up against the podium, i watched as Adam's solicitor stepped forward i knew i was in for a stormy ride.

'Miss Branning.' She started off with. 'Could you start by telling us how long you have been in a relationship with Mr Joseph Branning.'

'Relationship?' i asked shocked, how did she know? I wasn't going to say anything though.

'Yes, a relationship.' She said

'We aren't in a relationship, we are just cousins.' I said

'Ok so why was you alone with just him and not your other cousin Alice.' She said

'Because me and Alice had clicked straight away we went on a night out and got to know each other, where as me and Joey didn't get on as well, we started off by having an argument. But then he suggested we should start again and get to know each other.' I said

'But the beach though, some can say it's quite romantic.' She said

'i had only been there 2days i needed a job and to get to know my boundaries, so he suggested while we got to know each other he could show us around, just cousin bounding.' I said

'Ok now tell us about the time you assaulted Adam.' She said, talk about suddenly changing the subject, you could tell she wanted to catch me off guard but i had nothing to hide.

'I wouldn't really say i assaulted him.' I said back

'The definition of Assaulted; a violent physical or verbal attack. Now i think you assaulted him.' She said

'He was winding me up; i got angry and pushed him down the stairs.' I said a little quite ashamed as to what i had done.

'Sorry can you repeat that a little louder.' She said

'I pushed him down the stairs.' I said a lot louder this time.

'he ended up in hospital didn't he?' she said

'Yes.' I replied

'Why didn't he press charges?' She said

'I told him that if he did, i would tell everyone about what he did to me.' i said

'So you threatened him just like he threatened you.' she said

'I guess so.' I replied

'How many times have you hit him?' She said

'Twice and that's it.' I said

'Now you when you get angry with him you hit him, so he just does something back to you when he gets angry.' She said i just stayed silence. 'End of questions.' I sighed with relief i quickly made my way off the podium, there was another break before it was time for Joey's. His first one would be off the barrister then he would have one from Adam's solicitor, my solicitor said that it would be as long as mine.

Walking back in Joey walked up to where i was stood just 10minutes before. We hadn't spoken all day, i gave him a smile before his questions were about to begin.

JOEYPOV

Me and Lauren hadn't spoken all day and i can understand why, she gave me a small smile with i recuperated before my questions began. First up was the barrister.

'Mr Joseph Branning.' He said to me

'Yes.' I said back

'Could you tell me what happened on the 28th April 2013.' He said

'Well me and Lauren were getting to know each other, when she suddenly stopped telling me to get this boy away from her. As he came towards us i got pulled away by 3 other men, i was hit before i got put into the back of the van. They left the keys on the floor so i managed to get out, i was hit over the head with a glass bottle but managed to get past them, that's when i saw Lauren and him being pulled off her.' I said

'Thank you that is all i need, Mrs Ouck your questions please.' He said

'Joseph maybe you could tell us the relationship between you and Lauren.' She said

'Cousins.' I said back, i hated calling her my cousin but i knew it was needed.

'Just cousins nothing else.' She said

'Nope just cousins.' I said again

'Ok, can you tell me about when you assaulted the 3 men?' she said, what has this got to do with Adam? Im not sure why she is even questioning me

'They were shoving me into a van; i wasn't just going to let them do it.' I said

'So what did you do?' she said

'Just tried to fight off their grip, then when i went out the van, he hit me with a bottle i wasn't going to let him do it, so i hit him.' I said

'Now what did you see when you saw Lauren next.' She said

'i saw her lying on the floor crying, while the police were picking Adam up.' I said trying not to show any anger.

'So you don't know what he did then, as you wasn't there.' She said

'No, but.' I said before interrupted.

'You weren't there, so for all you know it could be lies.' She said

'Yes but.' I said before once again being interrupted.

'You wasn't there, end of questioning.' She said i stepped down from the podium and walked straight out ignoring the calls i was getting from Lauren and everyone. I just walked outside annoyed at her questions, when i got outside the breeze felt so good, i found the nearest wall and punched it, my knuckles splitting instantly.

'That is not going to get you anywhere.' Lauren told me, i looked up it was just her.

'I just let you down.' I said

'No you didn't, she meddles with people you did the best you could.' She told me. 'Now come on i want to go home.'

'Come here.' I told her, i opened my arms and she fell into them.

LAUREN POV

After a hug with Joey it was all i need for me to relax a little. Dad had said he would drive home, he said that because he was paying for it, he wanted to be insured to drive it too, but i would still be the main person insured to it. Sitting in the back next to Joey i rested my head on his shoulder, before falling asleep knowing im going to have to do the same thing tomorrow.


	39. Verdict

**Please keep reviewing so i know what you think. After this chapter there will be 6 left till the end, may do a sequel but that's down to whether you want one or not. This is my last update till Sunday now.**

**R&R**

CHAPTER 39- VERDICT

LAUREN POV

After what seemed like the worse night sleep i had ever had, it was finally morning. Maybe it was because Joey wasn't with or the fact that in 24hours i would find out the verdict. Today was day two; it was the day Adam got to say what he thought.

Moving to get out of bed, i slowly made my way into the bathroom, before getting dressed today i put on my black tight skirt, with my tights, white top and blazer, before putting on my small heels. Making my way downstairs to get some breakfast the house was silent, no one was saying a word and i hated it why couldn't they be normal.

'You are allowed to speak.' I told them all

'We know darling, it's just.' My dad started saying

'It's just what dad, because i want there to be a normal atmosphere don't you think that going quite when i walk in the room is making it a lot worse, i would rather it just be a loud and hectic morning like it usually is.' I snapped buttering my toast and walking out. I knew i was being followed, and knew who it was going to be. I sat on the sofa waiting for him to sit next to me/

'Babe are you ok?' he asked

'I wish everyone would stop asking me that.' I snapped at him, a silence grew over us. 'Im sorry.' I said 'It's just.'

'It's just it's a big day and i know you don't want any fuss but if you ever want to talk im always here.' He said kissing my forehead before going to leave. I quickly grabbed his hand

'Thank you.' i told him, he just smiled before carrying on walking. I knew the last few days i had been blocking him out, but after the next two days everything should go back to normal. Driving back to court again the journey was silent; i decided to turn on the radio, humming along to the tunes, trying to lighten the mood a little. Arriving at the court we were taken into the seating area so we could watch Adam doing his bit. Watching him come through he had a massive smirk on his face.

Watching him as he took to the stand his solicitor was up first. 'Now Adam can you tell me about the relationship with Lauren' she asked him

'Well what can i say, everything was fine before she hit Me.' he said

'Why did she hit you?' she asked him

'Because i had cheated on her, i was drunk.' He said, i couldn't believe it, i had hit him twice and that was when i pushed him down the stairs and when he was going to hit Abi.

'Can you tell me what made you do what you wanted to do to Lauren?' she asked

'I never touched her, yes i admit i pushed her up against the wall, but i would never hurt her i love her too much.' He said, was he really saying this i would make something like this up

'So you are saying it's a lie.' She said

'Yes.' He replied

'That's the end of my questions, though i would like to give you this barrister, may answer the lies said yesterday.' She told the barrister while passing him something; i couldn't see what it was.

'Thank you.' the barrister said 'Now Adam let's start off with you telling me what happened on the 28th April 2013.' He asked him

'Well i had gone to find Lauren off course she is the girl i want to spend the rest of m life with, i needed to see her, then i saw her with him, i walked forward and triped pushing her onto the floor nothing happened.' He said, was he really saying all of this, he knew exactly what was happening.

'Ok can you explain the treats you made?' He asked him

'There was no treats coming from me only treats coming at me.' Adam replied

'So you deny making any treats?' he asked him

'I didn't now make any treats.' He replied, how many more lie did he want to make up

'Maybe we could go onto this i have been given.' He said 'It is a photo of Lauren Branning and Joseph Branning and it looks like they are kissing.' He said holding up the photo. I couldn't believe it where did they get that from me and Joey had been careful, yer we had kissed in public but we had always been so careful, i felt everyone's eyes on me and Joey, who was sat next to me, i didn't look at anyone but Adam who had a smirk on his face.

'Well let's just say in that photo the cousins are kissing, they have been in a relationship have been for weeks.' Adam told the barrister.

'Now can i ask what this has got to do with you being down to a sexual assault charge?' He asked him, i smiled a little

'Well they were lying yesterday.' He told the barrister

'That's the end of my questions, take a break.' He said, i quickly stood up and walked straight out and luckily straight into my solicitor.

'What is he doing?' i snapped at her

'He is lying, they should be able to work out he is lying.' She said

'I know he is lying, but what if they don't.' I said back

'He won't get away with something like this.' She told me

'And the photo?' i asked

'We knew nothing about that, so is it true?' she asked

'Yes, but how did they get hold of it.' I said

'I don't know but maybe you should speak to your family.' She said motioning me to turn round, there was stood Abi, my dad and Joey you could tell they heard it all

'Lauren can we have a word.' My dad asked

'No not now, ask me and Joey any questions but you do it after the court is over.' I snapped before grabbing Joey's hand and walking back in the room. The court started again and this time it was my solicitor.

'Adam can you tell me about the time you sexual assaulted Lauren Branning.' She asked him

'I never touched her.' He said

'So we don't have eye witness's recalling the events on the beach?' she asked

'They are obviously lying.' He said but you could hear the uncertainly in his voice

'All eye witnesses give the same account of what happened on that day.' She told him

'Can't prove anything.' He said

'You seem unsure on the way you answer that, anything to hide?' she said

'No nothing, just that i shouldn't be here, its all lies, she said i did it 4times i thought it was only once.' He said, i just sat there shocked he just admitted to rapping me

'Take it that was you confessing.' She said

'Erm no, it was just coming out, i wasn't thinking what i was saying.' He said stirring with his words.

'That's all my questions.' She told the barrister.

'Thank you, take a break the verdict has been brought forward, decision will be made in half an hour.' He said, i sat there shocked, before standing up to find my solicitor.

'Thank you so much.' I said pulling her into a hug.

'Its my job.' She told me 'Half an hour's time you will get your verdict and it looks like he is going down for a long time.'

After what seemed like a life time, the half an hour was up and we was called back into the room, i took my hand in Joey's not caring about the looks i was getting from my dad.

'Do you find the defendant guilty or not.' he asked the first judge

'Guilty.' She said

'And do you find the defendant guilty or not guilty.' He asked the man

'Guilty.' He said, i just sat there smiling

'And what sentence do you give?' he then asked

'14years imprisonment.'


	40. Explanations

**Sorry there was a long wait, have been on holiday. Started writing this chapter while i was away, so i knew you defernatly got an update today. Will be a second update as well today.**

**R&R**

CHAPTER 40- EXPLANATIONS

LAUREN POV

Walking back to the car the journey was silent; i knew what everyone was thinking. I knew that Joey was wondering what would happen when we got back and the question what to say, dad is probably thinking of what to do to stop us being together or how he is going to kill Joey and Abi, well Abi is probably trying to get her head around it. Then there is me, i don't care that it is out, maybe it is for the better? **What that you are in a relationship with you cousin, how is that better? **Im just glad he has gone down, no more Adam. I pulled the car up outside the house, no one had said anything. Slowly they all got out the car, Kristy coming running towards us, followed by Alice.

'So how did it go?' Kristy asked

'He got 14 years.' I said happily

'Oh that's brilliant news.' She said pulling me into a hug, we pulled away after a few seconds and everyone had gone inside.

'What is wrong with them?' she asked

I sighed 'You may as well know, you will find out anyway, me and Joey are together.'

'You mean in a relationship?' she asked, i just nodded 'I knew there was something going on.' she replied

'So you aren't bothered?' i asked her shocked

'No why should i be.' She said back

'Because we are cousins.' I said

'Well if you love each other then there is nothing you can do.' She said smiling before both walking in.

'Lauren can you come in here please.' I heard my dad saying, i sighed and Kirtsy gave me a sympathetic smile. As i walked in there was just my dad and Joey and Uncle Derek. Brilliant.

'What dad?' i asked

'Don't talk to your father like that; you're a bad influence to Alice.' Uncle Derek said to me

'And you're a bad influence as a dad.' I snapped back

'Lauren.' I heard my dad say

'What it is true? Now what do you want?' i snapped back i wasn't in the mood for all these lectures

'This bit of fun can't go on anymore.' Uncle Derek said

'Bit of fun?' Joey asked

'Yes Joseph a bit of fun.' He replied

'I love him.' I said

'Lauren you are only 19 you don't know the meaning of Love.' My dad said

'Well you can't either with the amount of affairs and marriages you have had.' I said back

'Do you love her?' my dad asked Joey

'Of course i do.' Joey replied, Uncle Derek sniggering

'What is your problem Derek?' Joey said

'It's Dad not Derek.' Uncle Derek replied

'It's no Derek! So what is your problem?' Joey replied

'The fact that my niece and my cousin are sleeping together, its disgusting and wrong.' He replied getting angry

'It's not disgusting and wrong.' Kristy said coming into the room

'How can you be on their side?' my dad asked

'Because i was in a relationship with my cousin before i met you.' Kristy replied, so that's why she was on our side.

'That is disgusting.' Derek said. 'How can you be married to someone who went out with their cousin.' He then said

'That was her past, i love her.' My dad said back, me and Joey just stood there watching as all three of them began to argue. I watched as Joey enwintened mine and his hand before squeezing. I looked at him and gave him a small smile. The arguing was getting worse.

'Stop it.' I heard someone shout i turned round to see Abi there holding Oscar.

'Im sorry Abs.' I heard my dad say

'No, until you sort this out me, Jay and Alice are taking Oscar and Molly to the beach and Lo im happy for you both you could of told me you know.' Abi said as she walked over and pulled me into a hug

'Thank you.' i whispered, i looked up and saw Alice there i gave her a smile before they all walked out, i turned back to face m dad and enwintened mine and Joey; hands again, which didn't go unnoticed by my dad.

'Get your hands off my daughter.' My dad shouted pushing him up against the wall. I tried to run forward and pull him off but i was pulled back by Derek.

'You think you can touch my daughter, take advantage of my daughter, do you?' my dad shouted at him

'I would never take advantage of her.' He replied back

'Max put him down.' Derek said shoving me to the floor and walking over to my dad. My dad let him go.

'This relationship is not acceptable. It ends now; i don't want this going on in my house.' My dad shouted before walking out. Followed by Uncle Derek who just gave us a funny look.

'Are you ok?' Joey asked as he walked over to me, helping me up off the floor

'Yer i think so.' I replied

'We aren't going to listen to what your dad said are you?' he asked me. What sort of question was that?

'Course we are, he isn't going to stop us.' I told him back

'That's good, i love you.' he said

'I love you too.' I replied

'Glad you do.' He said back

'Oh by the way we are going to see your son tomorrow.'


	41. Visit

**Sorry i didnt post this yesterday i was really ill. first chapter for today will post another one later today. thank you for the reviews**

**R&R**

CHAPTER 41- VISIT

LAUREN POV

I watched Joey's facial expression as we told him we were seeing his son.

'Joe?' i said to him, he looked up at me

'Yeh.' He replied

'You ok?' i asked

'Think so just the thought of im going to see my son tomorrow.' He replied

'Well everything is going to be fine, you will go in there and see your son while me and Alice go shopping.' I said to him

'You mean you are not coming with me.' he asked quite shocked as to what i had just said

'I did say i wasn't going to, this is your time to bond with your son.' I told him

'Yer with my girlfriend too.' He told me

'But this is the time for my boyfriend to bond with his son.' I told him

'Ok, but what am i meant to do with him?' he asked

'Take him to the park or the beach.' I told him. 'Im going to bed, night babe.'

'Don't i get a kiss?' he asked

'No you have been a naughty boy.' I replied before walking away knowing he needed some thinking to do.

Waking up the next bed it felt weird with only me in it. Jumping in the shower i got changed and put on my maxi dress. Tying my hair back, i put on my make up before walk downstairs. I picked up a piece of toast before i started to walk out.

'Oh me, Joey and Alice are going out, be out most of the day.' I said

'Where are you going?' my dad asked

'Like you care.' I snapped back

'Lauren.' He said

'No, im going out end off.' I said before walking out bumping into Joey.

'Morning.' He said

'Morning.' I replied before giving him a quick kiss and walked back upstairs. Will i was waiting for Joey and Alice to get ready i sat on the balcony and began to draw, i must of drew the picture loads before but i would always do it differently whether it was in black and white or i would paint it, each picture was different.

'You ready?' Joey asked as he came and stood on my balcony

'Yer.' I replied taking his hand before we walked out, we meet Alice on the first floor seeing my dad stood there.

'I hope you have finished this ridiculous relationship.' My dad said luckily Alice was stood in front of us so he couldn't see our hands.

'Yer course.' I said, Joey giving me a funny look luckily my dad didn't see it.

'Can we go now, got places to be?' I said, he moved out the way and let us get through once we were out of the door; i joined mine and Joey's hands again.

'What was that about?' he asked

'We have to make it seem like we are over, so they forget about it for a while.' I said

'Ok, if you are sure.' He replied

'Now you ready to see your son?' Alice asked

'Maybe, i don't know.' He replied

'Look we spoke about this early, you don't want to be like your dad do you, go and be there for your son, and have a good day out you have already missed months of his life don't miss any more.' I told him

'I knew there was a reason why i loved you.' he said before tucking some of my hair behind my ear

'You do that hair thing.' I said squealing i just looked at her confused 'He does it to girls he loves.'

'Oh so you done it to lots of girls?' i asked

'No only two you and a girl from when i was about 15.' He replied

'So i have a lot to live up to then, to compete against this girl.' I said back

'You have beaten here already.' He replied. We carried on walking and made it to the house where his son Tom lives. We all stood outside before Alice knocked on the door.

'Ill leave you to it babe, good luck i love you.' i said i gave him a quick kiss before Alice left me and it was just him left on the doorstep, he had to bond with his son alone and not with anyone else. Just him and Tom. Me and Alice stopped behind a bush so we could see the front door

'Do you think he will be ok?' Alice asked

'Yer he will be fine, he just needs to get the basics and then i think it will be easy for him.' I told her, we watched as the door opened. A blonde girl was stood there, she was a typical blonde eyes blue hair, and you could see she was still clearly attracted to him still. Joey was passed Tom and that was the end we watched as Joey just looked at him, like he froze and didn't know what to do. I decided the best option was to text him.

*Lauren to Joey*

Babe be calm yeah, he is your son. I know you can do it, you are going to be a good dad. L x

I pressed send and watched as he took out his phone before smiling at the message, he sent a quick reply back saying thank you and put Tom in his pram. He didn't say where he was going to take him, but i could tell that he would be fine.

Me and Alice left a few minutes after to go shopping, we brought some new dresses but also as it was June we got some leggings, jeans and jumpers ect. When it is June here it is like Autumn/winter where as in England it is meant to be sunny. Receiving a text i pulled out my phone.

*Joey to Lauren*

Fancy coming to meet us we are by the beach huts, you know the one. J x

*Lauren to Joey*

Ill speak to Alice. L x

'Hey Al, fancy going to meet Joey and Tom?' i asked

'Do i really have a choose in the answer?' she asked

I giggled 'No.'

*Lauren to Joey*

We will be there in 10. L x

We made our way to the beach hut, we stopped just before reaching Joey, he was sat there on the beach with Tom in between his legs, you could see him smiling away and you could tell how proud he was off him, maybe one day that would be our child? **Don't get to far ahead of yourself, you sure he thinks about his future with you? **Walking over towards he turned to face me, the smile still on his face.

'Hey.' I said sitting down next to him

'Hi.' He replied

'So can i hold him?' i asked looking at Tom

'You don't have to ask.' He said passing me Tom, i sat him on my lap and just watched as Joey just looked at him then to me.

'Do you ever think about our future?' i asked unsure of the answer, he took a few seconds to think

'All the time.' He said

'What do you see?' i asked

'Us together, children, marriage.' He said 'Do you think?'

'Yes was just scared of what you would reply.' I said

'You shouldn't babe, we are together forever.' He said, i smiled at him before leaning into him.

ALICE POV

I watched the interaction between Joey and Lauren i know at first i took to them the wrong way but just by looking at them you can tell how much they love each other and if they are both happy then i am also happy. I knew a way i was going to help make their relationship ok, but i weren't sure if it was going to work. I took out my phone and took a picture of them and sent it to uncle Max, i wasn't sure how he was going to react but the plan would hopefully come together tomorrow i just had to think of it.

LAUREN POV

Sitting here next to Joey was perfect, just sitting next to him with his son in front of us. He was so active for his age, his mom had done a good job and will carry on, but he needs his dads touch too, i just hope he can have regular visit and maybe one day we will have our own mini me and Joey combination.


	42. Acceptants

**Thank you for the reviews can see this story being done before the end of the week, as wrote quite a few of the chapters while i was away, second chapter for today.**

**R&R**

CHAPTER 42- acceptants

LAUREN POV

After a good afternoon with Joey, Alice and little Tom we had to go back to reality. I really couldn't be bothered to deal with my dad's antics, and him ramberling on at me, i couldn't wait to just get into bed and deal with the facts that me and Joey are never going to be accepted. Walking into the house it was silent everyone was doing their own little thing. I walked straight upstairs and into my room telling Alice and Joey not to follow me, but i knew straight away Joey would be following me. i walked into my room and left the door open knowing Joey would be in, in 30seconds.

'Babe?' he said as he walked into my room, and sat down on the bed next to me

'I thought i said not to follow.' I snapped back, i knew i was being harsh but all i wanted to do was sleep i didn't want anymore arguing

'Yer well i care about you and want to make sure you are ok.' He told me back

'I just want to sleep; i don't want any more arguing.' I told him

'There isn't going to be any more arguing.' He told me

'Why can't they just accept us.' I said to him as tears began to full, Joey instantly rubbing them away and pulling me into a hug.

ALICE POV

I slowly crept up the stairs knowing i needed to do my plan now, i peaked my head through the door and watched as Joey comforted Lauren, i made my way to Uncle max's room where Kristy has said he was, i slowly knocked on the door.

'Come in.' I heard him say

'Uncle Max i need you to see something.' I said i wasn't really sure how i was going to plan this, Uncle max nodded as he stood up and followed me up to Laurens room, we stood outside and slowly opened the door to watch Joey still comforting Lauren, i watched Uncle Max's facial expression soften, i pulled him away slowly closed the door too before taking him down the stairs and leading him into the kitchen.

'Before you say anything let me explain.' I said

'It's ok Alice i see it.' He said

'You do?' i said a bit shocked that it had just taken it like that.

'You seen the way he comforted her and in that photo today, but who was the baby?' he said to me

'Erm that is Joey son.' I said

'His son.' He said a little bit angry

'Let me explain.' I pleaded

'It best be good.' He said

'Joey had a girlfriend, they weren't anything special but she fell pregnant, Joey ended things before she told him, i found out when she had given birth to a little boy i told Joey and she let him see him a few times but then she stopped contact and would refuse Joey to see him, i managed to persuade her to let him see him, but Tom the baby is now 10 months old, so Joey had missed a lot. He wouldn't go and see him so i told Lauren and she persuaded him to go and spend the day with him which she did today and then me and Lauren went and joined them both later and then we are here.' I said breathing after i had let it all out.

'So it was Lauren who persuaded him to see his son?' he asked me

'Yer she really got it to him, that he was a dad and that he needed to be there for him as he had missed out on so much already.' I said

'Thank you for this Alice.' He told me

'It's ok, im going to bed.' i said

'Night.' He told me

'Night, just think and Joey and Lauren being together, the only other person now who she wants the support and acceptant from is you.' i said before leaving the room

LAUREN POV

After calming down a bit i looked at the time it was now 10.00, i was so comfy in Joey's arm i didn't want me or him to move. I slowly managed to stretch up. Joey tightening his grip round me

'Are you going to get changed and let me get in my pyjamas?' i asked

'So i get to camp in here tonight do i?' he asked

'You do Mr Branning, now chop chop before the bed goes cold.' I said, before changing into my pyjamas and sorting out my panda eyes. Making my way back to bed i fell into Joey's arms, it was so nice to just relax and everything be o as long as i was in Joey's arms.

We were both sat watching a film, i was begging to dose off in Joey's arm i didn't hear my dad come into my room. I knew tonight's sleep was going to be good because i was in Joey's arm.

Waking up the next morning, i smiled to myself after the perfect night sleep i have had. Knowing i needed to show Joey i was happy again i pulled the quilt of him and started to pull him off the bed, hearing him groan i picked up my glass of water and poured it over him. He suddenly jumped up before picking me up and shoving me over his shoulders before taking me into the bathroom and placing me in the shower before turning it on. After our morning event of messing around we both got dressed and made it downstairs, i noticed i was picking up some of the Australian lingo, i blame Joey.

We both walked into the kitchen to find no one there but my dad, brilliant just what we needed.

'Lauren, Joey can you sit down please.' My dad said

'Look i don't want to argue.' I told him

'Im not going to argue, just sit down.' He told me, we both did as he said and sat down in front of him.

'Look about the relationship between you and Joey, i was quite shocked at first, and i did take it the bad way, but i needed to get my head round it and yesterday Alice proved me how much you love each other. Whether it was you comforting her last night or you helping him with your son. But i have seen it.' My dad told me, i just sat there shocked.

'So you accept our relationship?' i asked him

'Yes Lauren i do, because now i know how much you love each other.' He told us

'Thank you so much dad, it means a lot.' I said standing up and walking over to hug him.

'It is ok, but please don't let Uncle Derek know please.' He told us; little did we know he had heard the whole conversation.


	43. Consequences

**Thank you for the reviews, as i always say i love reading them. 3chapter left of this story so will be finished on Friday. **

**Got an idea for a new story, it's different to all the other ones i have written so i will start that the weekend.**

**R&R**

CHAPTER 43- CONSEQUENCES

LAUREN POV

A week had gone by since my and Joey relationship had been revealed, everyone had been saying lots of different things about it. We still had to keep some secrecy because of Uncle Derek, but everyone else seemed ok with it and be on with the plan. When we were out and about we always walked hand in hand even in the village we lived we still had to take precautions.

Walking back from the supermarket, i could feel someone following me, i could see the shadow in the sun, every time i moved it also moved. Turning round the corner i felt him getting closer and closer till eventually i was pushed up the wall. I kept my eyes closed; i felt his hand go to my mouth and slowly opened my eyes. Derek.

'Lauren, Lauren, Lauren, what have you got yourself into?' my uncle Derek said laughing, i began to shake my hand to get him off but he tightened his grip on me

'Still getting it on with your cousin aren't you, your daddy telling you to keep it a secret from me, well it didn't really work did it. I think it's disgusting and your wrecking the family you can see they all hate it. It's about time you pay.' He told me, he finally let go of the hand on my mouth

'What do you want?' i managed to get out

'I think you leave or you both die.' He told me

'How long do we have?' i asked

'You have 24hours to leave or you both die and it won't be the nicest of deaths believe me.' he said chuckling before giving me a slap across the face and walking and away. I slowly moved down the wall one hand clutching my face and the other trying to wipe away the tears that was falling. I pulled out my phone, quickly dialling Joey's number

J; Hey Babe

L; Joey

J; Babe what's wrong?

L; Derek

J; WHERE IS HE? WHAT HAS HE DONE?

L; Im by the Alley way

*end of call*

I ended the call there knowing he would be here in a few minutes, i placed the phone back on the floor unsure what to do next that was until i saw Joey come running round the corner, he saw me sat there and came flying down next to me.

'Babe?' he said, i just looked up at him and slowly moved my hand away from my face i watched as his face turned angry but moving my hand through his hair i watched him calm.

'What did he say?' he asked as he stroked my cheek with his finger

'He said we have to leave in 24hours or we die.' I said the last bit of the world becoming a whisper

'He said what.' Joey said the anger coming through

'Joey don't.' I replied

'Did he just this to you?' he said still moving my fingers along my cheek, i just nodded closing my eyes as fresh tears fell.

'He is not going to get away with.' Joey told me

'We are going to have to leave.' I said

'No he is not making us leave.' He replied

'We have to Joey, he said he will kill us if we don't leave.' I told him

'He is probably just scaring us.' He said back

'Oh yeh, he has already done that to me and it only took two mins.' I said 'Im scared Joey.'

'You have nothing to be scared off.' He told me

'You don't know that Joey, he has threatened to kill us.' I said saying the last bit of the sentence a lot louder.

'Alright Lo, keep your voice down.' He told me

'No Joey.' i said, wiping the tears away.

'See this is what he wants.' He told me

'What?' i asked

'He wants us to argue, he wants this to be a problem.' He replied

'Well it is.' I said

'Not if we don't make it seem like it is.' He said back

'What do you mean?' i said

'We aren't going to leave we are going to stay here, we are going to fight back, he isn't going to get away with it, we have everyone on our side we are going to win this. He isn't going to hurt us.'

**How would you like to see them fight back?**


	44. Trying to fight back

**Thank you for the reviews, this story will be finished tomorrow, if there is not post tomorrow it will be because it has ended up being a really long chapter so has took me longer to write, as also updating hard life tomorrow. Thank you for everyone who has reviewed, hopefully you have all enjoyed this story.**

**R&R**

CHAPTER 44- TRYING TO FIGHT BACK

LAUREN POV

Me and Joey sat in the alley way for a few minutes before we made our way back to the house, we walked through the hallway and looked into the living room seeing Derek sat there, he saw us and began tap his watch, i felt Joey squeeze my hand giving me that tiny bit of comfort. Walking through to the kitchen, Joey went to the freeze and got out a bag of peas before passing them me to place on my face. We sat there talking before Dad came.

'What happened?' he asked

'Derek.' I said, we went on to explain everything that happened

'Im going to kill him,' he said

'NO dad wait, you can't know if he knows you find out he will kill us.' I said as the last bit of the sentence became a whisper.

'He can't get away with it.' He replied

'He is not going to.' Joey said

'What have you got in mind?' he asked

'We are just not going to leave, we are going to do nothing' Joey said, i turned to face him.

'What do you mean do nothing?' i asked still in shocked

'You have to make it look like it hasn't affected you.' my dad then said

'But do you not realise he is going to kill us.' I said back

'He won't do that; he wouldn't do that to his own family.' My dad said

'He is capable of lots of things.' I said back

'Not hurting his own family.' My dad said back

'Not like he apparently didn't hit my mom.' Joey said i could feel him getting angry, i moved my hand towards his back, rubbings it gently to calm him down.

'Now's not the time Joe.' I told him, before giving him a sympathetic smile.

'Lauren's right.' My dad then said

'Everything will be ok wont it?' i asked them both, as my eyes became watery

'Course they will babe.' Joey told me

'Joey is right.' My dad told me, the tears finally came through 'Come here Darling.' He said pulling me into a hug.

A few days had now passed; we were over the 24hours by 48hours now. Nothing had really happened it was like he had completely forgotten everything. **Derek never forgets things. **Walking down the stairs i watched as he looked at me funny before smirking. I carried on walking into the kitchen before picking up and Joey and got into the car, we were heading into town, dad wanted us to get some stuff because he wanted to turn my room into our room, so Abi could move into Joey's as she was still sharing with Alice.

'So what we getting today babe?' Joey asked me as we were setting off

'Erm don't know, just see what is there.' I replied

'We are not turning it pink.' He stated

'No, not pink. We are just going to turn the white to a splash of colour, a colour we both like.' I said

'Ok so what colour you thinking.' He replied

'Erm not blue or green, or pink, sooo.' I said, i had already decided on Purple, and i wasn't saying no.

'Soo what colour?' he asked

'Purple.' i replied

'Purple?' he asked

'Yer, it's not girly and it's not boyey.' I replied

'Do i have much choice?' he asked

'No.' I said before turning into the shopping centre. We walked around looking for new things, dad had given us some money and Joey still had some left over from the insurance. We ended up picking up some new blinds, bed covers and a few extra pieces.

'So we did well then.' I said to him smiling

'I hate going shopping with you.' he told me

'Well love you too then.' I said laughing a little, we carried on talking and laughing for a little while until we saw a lorry behind us, it was acting really weird like it wanted to get past us.

'What is he doing?' i asked speeding up a little

'Don't go to fast babe.' Joey said

'Im not going to, it's just he is speeding up and getting closer i don't want him to hit us.' I said, still keeping an eye on the lorry.

You could defernatly make out it was a women driving and had a male passenger. The lorry was getting closer and closer, then suddenly out of the middle of know where you could see the two people jump out, then the lorry come at a faster speeding, i tried to swerve but i couldn't, there was nowhere to. We collided with the lorry at full force, a let out a scream as we collided. We tumbled, the car flipped and flipped until we landed upside down, and everything went black.


	45. 1 year earlier

**Here we go, the last chapter. Thank you for your support throughout the whole of this story, hope you have enjoyed it.**

**My new story will begin tomorrow it is completely different to my other stories, it will be based on a story line that is happening in Corrie, i hope you will enjoy it.**

**R&R**

CHAPTER 45- 1 YEAR EARLIER

LAUREN POV

1 year later and living was perfect for me and Joey; we seemed to go from strength to strength. Sitting on our sofa with my cup of hot chocolate i began to think of the aftermath of the crash.

_FLASHBACK_

_I slowly opened my eyes, there was dust all around me, i couldn't see anything. I looked to the left trying to see if i could see Joey next to me. i managed to move my hand up it felt all cut and bruised, i started to see if i could feel if he was there, i couldn't feel anything. I began to panic i couldn't move, Joey wasn't there. My seatbelt was stuck. I leant forward hitting my head of the steering sending off the horn, making me jump back up again. I lent around to try and find my bag picking up my phone, turning on the flash, i started to move it around trying to find out where we was. Outside still looked light but there was still smoke coming everyone. I moved it to where Joey was sitting, i moved it slowly scared as to what i would see, there he was slumped up against the window, i moved to his hands feeling a pulse, it was only little. I moved my phone back panicking even more, i dialled 911 before attempting my seat belt again._

'_Come on.' i said getting annoyed, i felt in my bag again and started feeling for my scissors, i don't know why i carry them. Well they have come in handy now. I started to cut on the seatbelt; eventually it pulling away giving me a tiny bit more room to move, my left leg was still stuck. I tried to move over so i was a closer to Joey._

'_Joey.' i said._

'_Joey.' i said again a little bit louder, i began to stress, i started shaking him a little he wouldn't move. I then saw the flashing blue lights. I saw people come running over. There were people surrounding the whole of the car. 'Go round there.' I said, hoping they heard, i took hold of Joey's hand_

'_It is going to be ok babe, i promise.' I told him, i was just hoping what i was saying was right. I then felt my hand being squeezed. It was then i heard a mumble it sounded like i know. _

'_Joey.' i said trying to move even more but screaming in pain because of my leg. _

'_Lauren.' He mumbled again trying to move_

'_Stay still.' I said 'They are people here to help us.' The fire men had arrived and had started to take the roof off, they were communicating with us by using pieces of paper. They eventually took the roof off and ambulance crews rushed round to the both of us. We were both eventually taken out, and both put into separate ambulances._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

I slowly moved up the sofa, brushing back the tears, i leant forward and picked up my hot chocolate, before thinking back to a couple of days after the accident.

_FLASHBACK_

_I was realised from Hospital yesterday, had a twisted ankle and a couple of cuts and bruise but in all i had come off littlie. Joey wasn't doing to bad either, he was being released today, he had a large dash on her head, which caused concussion that's why they wanted him to stay in a little bit longer. But we were told we were very lucky._

'_You ready?' i asked limping into his room_

'_Yer.' He said, standing up and taking m and. We had told me dad what had happened and already came to a conclusion it was Derek._

'_Well, Well, Well, the lovebirds are going strong.' Derek said as he walked in_

'_What do you want?' Joey asked_

'_Well i have heard that Uncle Max knows are plan, so we are going to come to another deal. You leave now or your whole family dies. Even if i go to prison, i still have my ways, you understand.' He said_

'_Yes.' I said before giving Joey a chance to reply. We weren't saying no this time. I couldn't risk it; he nearly succeeded and killed us he isn't touching my family._

'_Fine then, leave now and don't come back to this Town, i have my spotters.' He said before the police coming in and taking him_

'_Im going to call my dad, get him to get me a car and my stuff then, we found somewhere new and leave.' I said before going to grab my phone._

'_Babe, we aren't really going to leave are we?' he asked_

'_Yer we are Joe, i am not risking our family, i have already lost my mom, nearly lost you, im not losing all my family.' I said before ringing my dad. He was going to drop the car off, just past the hospital; he then said he had put a deposit on a house, about 2hours away from where we live now. _

'_Come on then.' He said taking my hand; My dad had insured us both to drive the car, as i couldn't drive at the moment anyway. I guess we do everything together now as always._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

That was a year ago, now here i am today. Living in my own house, with the man of my dreams.

'Babe?' Joey asked breaking me from my trance. I looked up and saw him stood there, with our beautiful little daughter in our hands. **Oh did you forget to mention you have a daughter.**

'Yer?' i asked him, as he came to sit down next to me

'What you thinking about?' he asked, as he passed Jessica over to me, we had decided on the name Jessica Tanya Branning. We had decided if a boy the middle name Bradley after my brother and if it was a girl Tanya after my mom.

'The crash.' I said 'It's one year today.'

'I know, i recognised the date on the calendar.' He said

'Look how far we have come.' I said 'I mean a year and a half ago our relationship began, it was a rocky start i mean we had sex in the night club of your office. Then ended up being trapped in a fire. Then there was all that stuff with Adam, then your dad then uncle Derek. Then now we have a house and a beautiful baby girl.' I told him

'Yer is perfect isn't it.' He replied

'Defernatly.' I said back

'Journey that is going to last a lifetime.' He said

'Journey that is going to last a lifetime.'

THE END


End file.
